


Игра в шишки

by Stephaniya



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Lies, M/M, Mental Instability, Original Character(s), Plot Twists, Pregnancy, The One Ring - Freeform, Thranduil's A+ Parenting, War and Peace, kid Legolas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый год мира после страшной войны. Действия происходят в течение года после событий "Тропой огня" и являются непосредственным их продолжением.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Март

Дождь ронял тяжелые жемчужные слезы. Лес дышал тишиной, какая бывает только на изломе весны, когда последние осколки минувшей зимы чернеют и исчезают бесследно, обращаясь журчаньем ручьев.   
В Лесное царство приходило утро, и молодые ярко-зеленые листья, омытые свежей росой, блестели упоительной новизной. Но ни один голос не приветствовал возвращение весны, никто не радовался свету обновления, казалось, весь лес застыл на границе с мучительной скорбью и напряженно прислушивался, боясь услышать, как оборвется хриплое дыхание умирающего.   
\- Надежды почти не осталось, но король все не отходит от него,- передавалось из уст в уста. С тех пор, как жалкие остатки армии Ласгалена вернулись под сень родных древ, неся с собой тело смертельно раненного владыки Лотлориэна, король Трандуил, унаследовавший трон, не покидал покоев, где, мечась в бреду, медленно умирал Келеборн.   
Никто из лесных эльфов не отваживался обсуждать, почему это происходило – какое дело было Трандуилу до столь дальнего союзника – прежде имя Келеборна вовсе не произносилось в стенах подгорного дворца. Но теперь это не имело ровным счетом никакого значения – Владыка умирал, и все, что оставалось – это позволить душе покинуть израненное тело. И целителей, бессильных прогнать смерть, куда больше беспокоила судьба безутешного короля. Владыка Келеборн не мог уже бороться с наступающей тьмой, но вместе с ним жертвой этой тьмы готов был, казалось, пасть и Трандуил. Бледное лицо осунулось и заострилось, все краски покинули его, заставив потускнеть вешнюю зелень глаз и светлое золото волос, пальцы на жилистых руках стали похожи на паучьи лапы, а кожа стала такой прозрачной, что сквозь нее проступали голубые вены. Он угасал от скорби и отчаяния, и ничто не могло вернуть ему радость жизни. Когда однажды, совсем уж не зная, что делать, один из целителей позвал в покои маленького Леголаса, Трандуил лишь скользнул по нему пустым взглядом, а принц так испугался перемен, произошедших с отцом, что расплакался в голос. Больше мальчика к королю не подпускали – все вокруг сошлись на том, что если уж не удастся спасти нынешнего правителя, то надо сохранить жизнь хотя бы его наследника.   
День проходил за днем, ночь – за ночью, но ничего не менялось. Трандуил почти не покидал покоев Келеборна, а Владыка балансировал на границе сумеречного ничто, но был, однако, еще жив.   
***  
Кажется, он на пару мгновений потерял сознание. С тех самых пор, как они вернулись в Ласгален, Трандуил почти не смыкал глаз. Лишь время от времени его настигала тревожная темнота забвения, в которой не было снов, и в которой его преследовал звук тяжелого свистящего дыхания. Он засыпал и просыпался, сжимая ледяную недвижную руку, слушая это дыхание и моля судьбу о том, чтобы она не разлучала их снова.   
Но в этот раз он проснулся от оглушительной тишины. Трандуил сразу понял, что что-то не так. Пальцы в его ладони судорожно дернулись, сжимаясь. Но дыхание, доказательство того, что жизнь еще теплилась в этом теле, оборвалось.  
\- Нет,- прошептал Король, сильнее сжимая холодную ладонь возлюбленного,- нет.   
Он выпустил его руку, но лишь затем, чтобы, улегшись на ложе рядом с Келеборном, обнять его за плечи – казалось, тело Владыки уже начинало остывать. Трандуил тихо, стараясь даже не дышать, прислушался – сердце молчало. Ни единого звука – с ним рядом лежала пустая оболочка, которую дух уже успел покинуть.   
\- Вернись,- прошептал Трандуил в отчаянии,- не смей покидать меня снова. Вернись, или я последую за тобой в чертоги Мандоса, и даже там ты не сможешь скрыться от меня. Вернись же.  
Он покрывал поцелуями застывшее лицо, чуть прикусил бледную губу – прежде Келеборн никогда не спускал ему этого. Он недовольно хмурился, но всегда возвращал поцелуи. Теперь же он был неподвижен и тих.   
Трандуил поцеловал его вновь – в высокий восковой лоб, а потом, следуя странному порыву рвущегося на части сердца, негромко запел. То была песня надежды – робкой, почти нелепой, последней надежды, когда прочие светочи уже погасли. Трандуил пел о бескрайних просторах степей и нехоженных лесных тропах, о том, как солнце, вставая, окрашивает небо медовым и розовым. О том, как рука об руку стояли бы они с Келеборном на вершине утеса, глядя, как под их ногами степенно несет воды стальная река. О том пел он, что даже если этого всего не будет, что если никогда больше ему не суждено увидеть ни степи, ни лес, ни солнце, ни звезды – лишь об одном он просит – держать за руку своего единственного – в этом мире или в любом другом. Пусть даже мир сожмется до размеров этой комнаты. Он пел, и каждым словом просил Келеборна вернуться – или дождаться его на той стороне.   
В ночной тишине за окном у самого потолка завела свою трель птица, возвещая близость рассвета. Трандуил замолчал, закрыл глаза и застыл. Это было последнее утро – он твердо это решил. Свежий ветер тронул тяжелую занавесь, и в комнате словно стало легче дышать.   
Он почувствовал, как холодные пальцы, что он сжимал, чуть дрогнули. Как вновь забилось сердце. Келеборн вздохнул и закашлялся. Трандуил приподнялся над ним, глядя ему в лицо. Владыка слабо улыбнулся – у уголка губ выступила крошечная алая капля.   
\- Ты очнулся,- голос Лесного Короля дрогнул, и по впалым щекам заструились прозрачные слезы,- ты жив…  
\- Ты пел,- ответил Келеборн хрипло,- и я вернулся, чтобы послушать – ты так давно не пел для меня.   
***  
С той самой ночи, когда путь сквозь смертную тьму вывел его к свету, Келеборн больше не видел Трандуила. Убедившись, что жизни владыки ничего не угрожает, король покинул его покои, и больше не появлялся в них. Целители, явно удивленные, как быстро владыка шел на поправку, не отвечали на его вопросы. Они были внимательны и добры, но, стоило Келеборну заговорить об их короле, эльфы спешили уйти или сменить тему.   
Это тревожило Келеборна – он не знал, что и думать. Не сама битва перевернула его жизнь, но то, что произошло до и после нее. Судя по тому, что ему рассказывали, Враг был повержен. Это была очень таинственная история, и Келеборн, услышавший ее от одного из лекарей, решил, что все это – сплетни. Слишком невероятной казалась история о том, что король людей собственноручно срезал Единое Кольцо с длани Саурона. Впрочем, легендами была жива земля, и Келеборна подробности славной победы не занимали.  
Куда больше его волновало собственное положение – он помнил нежные, осторожные объятия, в которых он очнулся от сна, схожего со смертью. Он помнил звуки негромкой песни, которой Трандуил звал его. Помнил он и ту ночь, накануне решающей битвы, жаркие вздохи, беспорядочные ласки и то, как тела их сливались в отчаянном танце возвращающейся страсти. А потом – те слова Трандуила. Для него Келеборн был единственным, и все столетия врозь он хранил эту любовь в сердце.   
Когда слабость начала отступать, боль утихла, Келеборн остался со своими тревогами и сомнениями один на один. Он был связан обязательствами и клятвами, но вместе с тем в нем родилась уверенность, что сама судьба подтолкнула их друг к другу. Судьба отправила их на эту войну, чтобы спустя столько веков дать им возможность исправить старую ошибку. И Келеборн не хотел упускать этого шанса, даже если он будет очень дорого ему стоить.   
Беда была лишь в том, что Трандуил к нему так больше и не пришел.   
Владыка увидел его снова почти через неделю. Его проводили в тронный зал, где новый Король Ласгалена приветствовал гостя во всем блеске своего лучезарного великолепия. В Зеленолесье приходила весна, и златовласую голову Трандуила венчала корона из белых и нежно-голубых первоцветов. Светло-зеленая мантия, ниспадавшая со ступеней трона, была, казалось, выткана из полупрозрачных молодых листьев. Лицо Короля больше не было осунувшимся и бледным – еще более прекрасное, чем Келеборн мог вспомнить, оно сияло мягким внутренним светом, намеком на улыбку, словно откуда-то сверху на него падал солнечный луч. В руке Трандуил держал легкий резной дубовый посох, и длинные пальцы, чьи чувственные прикосновения Келеборн помнил кожей, поигрывали им. С левой стороны от трона на небольшом каменном возвышении маленький светловолосый мальчик вертел в руках игрушечный лук. Келеборн скользнул по нему взглядом с недоумением – он, конечно, слышал, как на Совете у Элронда Трандуил упоминал своего сына, но слышать и видеть своими глазами – разные вещи. Малышу на вид было лет пять, не больше, но ни о какой королеве Ласгалена никто никогда не слышал. Не могла же она, подобно Мириэль, жене Финве, всю себя отдать рождению ребенка и уснуть после этого вечным сном?   
Но все эти вопросы сейчас имели мало значения. Стоя пред прекрасными очами Трандуила, Келеборн ощутил себя вдруг осужденным преступником, святотатцем, готовым держать ответ перед суровым правителем. Трандуил мягко повел рукой в воздухе, и Келеборн не смог побороть желание почтительно склонить перед ним голову.   
\- Рад видеть, что силы вернулись к тебе, владыка,- проговорил король, чуть опуская голову в ответ. Улыбка с его лица исчезла, а взгляд стал пристальным и немного колючим.   
\- Лишь твоими стараниями, король ,- ответил Келеборн, все еще растерянный, не понимающий, куда вел этот разговор.   
\- Если ты достаточно здоров для путешествия, я готов снарядить с тобой сотню моих воинов, чтобы они проводили тебя,- Трандуил улыбнулся, но взгляд его остался холодным,- дороги все еще небезопасны, хотя Враг повержен. Но осколки тьмы еще разбросаны в этом мире.   
Келеборн непонимающе посмотрел на короля. Проводить его? Но куда? После всего того, что произошло, Келеборн догадывался, что обратной дороги для него нет – более того, он вовсе не хотел возвращаться в Лотлориэн. Ему предстояло объясниться с Нарвэн, но объяснение это он надеялся отстрочить подольше. К тому же едва ли Трандуил посылал его именно для этого. Он, кажется, действительно ждал, что владыка покинет его королевство, словно Келеборн уже злоупотреблял оказанным гостеприимством.   
Присутствие стражей и мальчика, который отвлекся от своих игрушек и теперь прямым пытливым взглядом наблюдал за Келеборном, мешали владыке задать вопрос напрямик. А в лице Трандуила, в его взгляде ничего определенного прочесть было невозможно.   
\- Ты отсылаешь меня прочь? – спросил он ровно и негромко,- почему?  
\- Отсылаю? – Трандуил поднял темные брови,- я лишь не смею больше задерживать Владыку Лотлориэна в своем королевстве. Если ты желаешь погостить еще, или чувствуешь, но рана помешает твоему путешествию, я возражать не стану.   
Лицо Трандуила, когда он говорил это, не дрогнуло, а вот Келеборн чувствовал, что готов броситься вперед, схватить короля за грудки, встряхнуть его покрепче и выкрикнуть в лицо «Тогда какого балрога ты все это затеял, гоблинов сын! Зачем пришел ко мне в шатер? Зачем вынес меня с поля боя? Зачем звал из долины смерти? Все ради этого момента торжества? Ради мести?»  
Келеборн медленно кивнул.  
\- Я понимаю, и немедленно покину твои чертоги, о король,- произнес он, борясь с желанием повысить голос,- прости, что доставил тебе столько хлопот. Более этого не повторится.   
Он развернулся, готовый уйти, но Трандуил медленно поднялся с трона.   
\- Сколько веков прошло с тех пор, как мы в прошлый раз разговаривали? – спросил он, словно бы ни к кому не обращаясь. Король махнул рукой, и стражи скрылись за дверьми зала. Келеборн повернулся к Трандуилу и непонимающе воззрился на него.   
\- Много,- наконец проговорил он тихо. Мальчик, снова возившийся с игрушками, перебирал короткие легкие стрелы, не глядя на взрослых.  
\- Много,- повторил Трандуил,- я тоже сбился со счета. Но ты, конечно, помнишь, что случилось после.   
\- Конечно,- он снова заговорил об этом – как и в ту ночь в походном шатре Трандуил напоминал ему о том страшном предательстве, что Келеборн совершил, оставив возлюбленного ради брака с Артанис. Одним богам было известно, почему все трое совершили эту ошибку, вступили в эту противоестественную игру, не сделавшую счастливым ни одного из них. Но сделанного воротить было нельзя, и Келеборн готов был заплатить за свои проступки, только вот Трандуил, кажется, не спешил назначать цену.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы реки наших судеб слились в единый поток,- заговорил король едва слышно,- я хочу, чтобы, рука об руку, мы наконец пошли по тропе жизни вместе. Но пока это невозможно.   
\- Что мне сделать? – с неожиданным даже для самого себя жаром спросил Келеборн. Он ступил вперед, будто хотел пасть на колени перед троном.   
\- Ничего,- качнул головой Трандуил,- ты ничего не можешь сделать. Кроме как в этот раз попытаться сдержать свое слово. И я клянусь тебе – я дождусь того дня, когда мы сможем быть вместе. Он наступит.   
\- Но когда? – Келеборн подошел к самым ступеням трона, глядя на Трандуила, не отрываясь.   
\- Когда та, кто стоит между нами, найдет свой путь туда, где сердце ее обретет покой,- Трандуил чуть склонил голову к плечу. Келеборн же замер, сжав кулаки. Это условие казалось почти невыполнимым, немыслимым…   
Маленькая стрела клюнула его чуть выше талии, и Келеборн удивленно уставился на мальчика, закладывавшего в тетиву еще одну стрелу – лицо малыша было таким серьезным и решительными, словно Келеборн и впрямь собирался напасть на Трандуила, а юный защитник готов был отдать жизнь за своего короля.   
\- Леголас,- лицо Трандуила вдруг расцвело искренней улыбкой, и на сердце у Келеборна потеплело,- целься выше, мой мальчик. Может, тогда попадешь ему в сердце.   
Келеборн улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
\- Я принимаю твои условия, король,- он снова склонил голову, и Трандуил кивнул.  
\- Уезжай,- сказал он решительно,- но возвращайся следующей весной - когда солнце разбудит мой лес ото сна, как я разбудил тебя. Хоть ненадолго, но мы увидимся вновь – я обещаю дождаться.   
****  
На границе Лориэна отряд Келеборна встречали несколько воинов приграничной стражи. Имриль, их предводитель, совсем еще юный эльф с глазами огромными и лазурно-голубыми, поклонился вновь прибывшим:  
\- Лориэн приветствует вас, храбрые защитники! Добро пожаловать домой! Владычица Галадриэль шлет вам свое благословение и свой привет!  
Воины, сопровождавшие Келеборна, приветствовали своих сородичей сдержанно и даже немного напряженно. Казалось, все уже знали, что на самом деле в Лотлориэне Владыку и его спутников едва ли ждал радостный прием. Он возвращался живым с войны, но то, как именно это происходило, откуда он ехал и как там оказался, придавало возвращению Келеборна дурной оттенок, и воины - и те, что сопровождали Владыку из Ласгалена, и те, кто был отправлен ему навстречу - невольно прятали глаза, смотрели кто куда, лишь бы не останавливать взгляд на Келеборне.  
Сам же Келеборн выглядел усталым, но вполне владеющим собой. Он не возвращался, как победитель, но, видимо, никакой вины за собой тоже не признавал.  
\- Приветствую и вас, верные стражи,- сказал он тихо и ровно, глядя прямо на предводителя встречающего отряда, который поспешил спрятать взор. - вы проводите нас к Владычице?  
\- Да, Владыка Келеборн, нам выпала такая честь! - ответил Имриль. Ему ведомы были слухи о том, что что-то случилось на войне, что-то такое, о чем эльфы не могли даже говорить друг с другом. И странно, что Галадриэль не отправилась сама встретить тех, кого провожала на бой. Но Имриль не верил дурному. Распространять черные слова - недостойно тех, кто исполняет свой долг. Каковы бы ни были причины, по которым Галадриэль не встретила тех, кто вернулся - эти причины должны быть достаточно вескими. Ведь так многие пали в битве!  
Отряд Келеборна, сопровождаемый людьми Имриля, добрался до Карас-Галадона за день - в провожатых, конечно, не было нужды, они шли по своей стране. Там, у ворот, на большом лугу, накрыты были столы, там ждали их родные и друзья. Не все дождались своих любимых в этот день.... И Владычица Галадриэль была там, в простом белом платье, с волосами, заплетенными в косы.  
\- Приветствую вас, славные воины! - Проговорила она, поклонившись. - Эльфы Лориэна славят тех, кто вернулся и славят тех, кто пал на поле боя!  
Владыка Келеборн прошел между накрытых столов прямо к ней - он смотрел прямо, но без приветливой улыбки, и за какое-то мгновение вокруг стихли гул голосов и легкие переливы музыки - все взоры обратились на Владык.   
Келеборн остановился в шаге от Галадриэли, поклонился и, выпрямившись, взглянул ей в глаза.  
\- Долог был мой путь,- сказал он ей,- но судьба сделала так, что он привел меня сюда. Здравствуй, Артанис.  
Галадриэль ответила ему долгим взглядом. Артанис, говорит он! И смеет еще повторять слова, сказанные героем, вернувшимся из плена! Откуда вернулся ты, о Келеборн? И зачем ты вернулся? А ведь когда-то она любила его. Когда-то. Так недавно. Так недавно - но с тех пор прошла целая эпоха.  
\- Наша судьба - в наших руках, - ответила Галадриэль тихо.  
Он улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла печальной, но отстраненной. Келеборн кивнул.  
\- Увы,- ответил он, покачав головой,- иногда мы встречаем то, что оказывается сильнее нас. Или же... - он плавно поднял руку,- или же сами мы оказываемся слабее, чем полагали.  
Все вокруг, должно быть, ждали, что Владыки возьмутся за руки, и сейчас жест Келеборна мог обозначать его желание дотянуться до ладони Галадриэль.  
\- Воистину так, - ответила Галадриэль, поклонившись, словно не замечая протянутой руки. - Но наш долг - воздать последние почести тем, кто не вернулся из боя. За павших героев! - Она подняла кубок. - За тех, ждет нас в Чертогах Мандоса!  
\- За павших героев,- эхом откликнулись все. Келеборн опустил руку, взглянул еще раз на владычицу и тоже поднял кубок, больше не ища ее взгляда.   
Мало-помалу вокруг снова зазвучали голоса и музыка. Те, кто ждал, и те, кто вернулся, говорили друг с другом. Келеборн же подошел к Галадриэль вплотную и наконец снова посмотрел ей в глаза.  
«Ты ведь знаешь, что случилось», - сказал он так, чтобы никто, кроме нее, этого не услышал.  
\- Да, Келеборн Мудрый, - ответила Галадриэль. И потом добавила мысленно, так, что лишь он один мог услышать: "Ты желаешь объяснить что-то? Или ты желаешь попрощаться?".   
"Ты всегда была мудрейшей из тех, кого я знаю",- ответил он мысленно,- "но с моей стороны было бы глупо надеяться на твое прощение, а тем более - на совет. Я вернулся, чтобы поговорить с тобой, а не прятаться и лгать. Но если ты хочешь, я немедленно уйду."  
"Я не думаю, что мои желания много значат для тебя, о Келеборн. Но о чем ты хотел поговорить?"  
"Ты хочешь говорить здесь?" - спросил он, и легкая улыбка скользнула по его губам, но Келеборн, однако, тут же стер ее с лица.  
"Да, здесь. В этот час мы должны быть с народом. Впрочем, это ты хотел говорить, Келеборн. Говори же."  
Он кивнул и опустил глаза.   
"Я совершил много ошибок, и теперь расплачиваюсь за них",- начал Келеборн, чуть помедлив,- "я был глуп, жесток и несправедлив. Я нарушил клятву, и, должно быть, не стою прощения, а, значит, и счастья. Я всегда причинял боль тем, кто был мне ближе всех, и теперь, когда свершилось то, что свершилось, я пришел просить тебя не держать на меня зла. Ибо то, что я обидел тебя, что не сдержал слово, данное тебе, глубоко меня ранит. Но иначе я поступить не мог."  
\- Не надо! - попросила Галадриэль вслух. В голосе ее была боль, которую Артанис не смогла скрыть. Потом, взяв себя в руки, она продолжила неслышно: "У нас с тобой было прошлое, не разрушай его мольбами. Я готова сделать для тебя то, что ты хочешь, только не проси о прощении. "  
\- Хорошо,- ответил Келеборн также вслух. Музыка вокруг была словно бы прозрачной стеной, ограждавшей их двоих от посторонних ушей и глаз. Они были одни, и никто не мог вмешаться в их разговор или даже услышать его.   
"Я не знаю, о чем могу просить тебя",- продолжил Келеборн мысленно,- "сейчас мне нет места ни здесь, ни там, где осталось мое сердце. Я - блуждающий путник. И я знаю, что сам обрек себя на это."  
"Я не могу тебе помочь", - ответила Галадриэль. - "Ты сам выбрал свой путь, тебе и идти по нему. Тебе и тому, кого ты выбрал. Если хочешь, оставайся в Лориэне. Хочешь - уходи. Но, что бы ты не выбрал, Келеборн Прекрасный, мое сердце отныне для тебя закрыто. Быть может, лучше было бы нам не видеть друг друга - так боль утраты могла бы утихнуть со временем".  
Келеборн кивнул.   
"Я останусь," - его тон не изменился, но в глаза Галадриэли он больше не смотрел,- "Потому что леса эти были моим домом так долго, и я люблю их не меньше, чем ты. Здесь живут те, с кем провел я много сотен лет бок о бок. И я благодарен тебе, что ты позволяешь мне остаться. Обещаю, я не потревожу тебя"  
Золотой лес вокруг них наполнила меж тем светлая, но печальная песнь расставания. Эльфы Лориэна прощались с павшими. Галадриэль пела песню расставания вместе с теми, кто провожал своих любимых навсегда. На берегу реки эльфы прощались с теми, кого они не увидят в этом мире уже никогда и чьи тела они даже не смогли похоронить. Эльфы бросали в воду венки из дуба и остролиста и пели о тех, чей путь в Средиземье был окончен. И Галадриэль тоже сплела венок и бросила в быстрые воды. Она прощалась со своей любовью. Тот, кого она любила, не ждет ее даже в Чертогах Мандоса.

*****  
Новый король вернулся с победой. Цена ее была высока, и многие не возвратились с войны, но молва о доблести Исилдура далеко обогнала поход его войск, идущих домой.  
История о том, как Черные Врата пали пред королем, как его рукой был повержен Враг, передавались из уст в уста, и к моменту, когда Исилдур ступил в Минас-Тирит, его деяние уже было объявлено более славным, чем все подвиги его предков из Нуменора.  
Но сам король был отстранен и мрачен – словно слишком тяжелым было бремя, легшее на его плечи, словно тени тех, кто погиб, сражаясь под его знаменами, следовали за ним по пятам. И на пятый день после своего возвращения в столицу, когда траурные песни по павшим уже отзвучали, но город был погружен в напряженное уныние, Исилдур призвал к себе старшего сына, Элендура, которому он доверял больше прочих. Он отвел его в самое сердце Цитадели – туда, где за прочными дверьми хранились главные королевские реликвии.   
Исилдур осторожно – как хрупкого ребенка – поднял рукоять с обломанным лезвием – осколок Нарсиля, которым был повержен Враг.   
\- Посмотри на него,- сказал Исилдур сыну,- подойди, взгляни поближе.  
Элендур подошел к отцу и с почтением посмотрел на обломок благородного клинка. Он знал историю этого меча - Нарсиль был выкован в далекую Первую эпоху. Мастером, создавшим клинок, был наугрим Телхар. Но как удалось оружию, созданному смертным, поразить бессмертную длань? Об этом Элендур хотел спросить отца, но не решался, видя, как мрачен тот был с самого дня возвращения.   
\- Я вижу, отец, - проговорил Элендур.  
\- Это - залог безопасности нашего королевства,- Исилдур поднял глаза на сына, и в глубине его зрачков Элендур, казалось, видел тьму, с которой король столкнулся, и которую победил,- я заплатил за эту победу страшную цену, но то, что обрел я, ценней.  
\- Залог безопасности? - переспросил Элендур. - Но что грозит нам? И как может обломок меча охранить нас от будущих зол?  
Глаза Исилдура сузились и потемнели. Лицо его вдруг заострилось, он поджал губы - и рот короля превратился в тонкую жесткую линию.  
\- Мы думали, что Саурон, поверженный этим мечом, был единственным нашим врагом, но, боюсь, это не так,- ответил Исилдур наконец,- сейчас война отгремела, но союз людей и эльфов после победы распался - и сердце подсказывает мне, что то был последний союз. Ибо те, кто сражались с нами, шли вперед, повинуясь лишь клятвам. Те же, кого вело сердце и воля, пали.  
Элендур нахмурился. Все в Минас-Аноре верили, что враг повержен и наконец настал мир, которого так долго ждали. Об этом барды слагали песни и Вириндор, друг Элендура, который работал над Хроникой Людей Запада, даже решил назвать так завершающую главу: "О Последней Войне". Саурон повержен, с кем воевать теперь?  
\- Отец, твои слова мне неясны. Пусть это был последний союз - но против кого нам воевать в будущем? Надеюсь, мы справимся со всеми оставшимися орками теперь, когда их не стало их повелителя?  
\- Орки,- хмыкнул Исилдур,- орки - это безмозглые твари, которые только и могут, что следовать одному лишь приказу - уничтожать. Бояться, сын мой, надо не силы рук и крепости мечей. Бояться стоит изворотливого разума, медового языка, под которым истекает ядом жало. Ныне же слушай мой отцовский совет - будь зряч. И не позволяй ничему - ни любви, ни гордости, ни обиде, ни радости, ни победе - ослепить себя.  
Чем больше король говорил, тем меньше Элендур понимал его слова. И этот странный блеск в глазах, словно Исилдур, сын Элендила, не спал уже несколько ночей. Должно быть, ему снятся кошмары.  
\- Скажи мне, отец, что ты имеешь в виду, прошу тебя! - Воскликнул Элендур. Может быть, его отец видит незримую опасность?  
\- Ты узнаешь, когда увидишь его,- теперь Исилдур говорил, как во сне. Голос его звучал глухо, седая прядь волос упала на глаза, и от этого взгляд стал еще более тяжелым,- ты поймешь, ибо тебе я оставлю оружие, сразившее Врага. Главное - прими его и храни веру.  
Он дрожащей рукой протянул Элендуру рукоять меча, но внезапно где-то над их головами резко хлопнуло окно или крикнула ночная птица. Исилдур вздрогнул, и осколок меча со звоном упал на пол. Король поднял взор на сына - и глаза его снова были ясными, взгляд - слегка растерянным.   
\- Я очень устал,- сказал он тихо.  
Элендур быстро поднял меч с пола и с поклоном протянул отцу.  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - проговорил он. - Война позади, отец. Ты привел нас к победе! Позволь мне позаботиться обо всех делах.  
Исилдур кивнул и оперся на руку сына, словно был глубоким старцем.  
Так король Арнора и Гондора, победивший самого Саурона, медленно и неуверенно вышел из сокровищницы Цитадели, сопровождаемый сыном, на лице которого явственно видна была тревога.


	2. Апрель

****  
\- Почему я не могу надеть его? Оно мое. Я получил его в честном бою.  
Голос в ночной тиши звучал негромко – Исилдур сам едва узнал его, словно окружающая темнота искажала звуки и меняла смысл слов.  
\- Ты получил его, но оно не твое,- собеседник стоял в переплетении теней, и его голос звучал отстраненно и глухо, но при этом – ласково и спокойно,- ты не знаешь силы, заточенной в нем.   
\- Я – тот, кто спас ветвь Нимлота от Врага. Я – наследник Элендила, и в жилах моих – кровь славных королей Нуменора, - Исилдур сжал кулаки. Золотой ободок Кольца на столе перед ним, казалось, зажегся собственным внутренним светом, и разгорался тем ярче, чем громче говорил Король,- я, поднявший отцовский меч, вел армию живых и призвал армию павших. От моей руки пал Саурон, Враг всех живущих! Я – владыка Арнора и Гондора! Я…  
\- Оно не твое,- и снова этот ласковый тон, эти мягкие нотки,- ты заплатил высокую цену за победу над Мраком, но так и не победил.   
\- Замолчи! – на матовом золоте вспыхнули огненные руны. Их отблеск, казалось, жег кожу на лице Исилдура. Выкрик отразился от стен, но собеседник не дрогнул,- ты должен молчать.   
\- Это так,- тени колыхнулись от короткого кивка,- но я здесь, и ты говоришь со мной. Не потому ли, что сам сомневаешься в своей правоте?   
\- Я надену его, овладею его могуществом, чтобы защитить эти земли,- в голосе уже не было прежней уверенности. Исилдур протянул к Кольцу руку, но она дрогнула над ним. Огненные руны, вспыхнув еще раз, погасли. И само Кольцо словно сжалось, уменьшилось прямо на глазах.   
Собеседник молчал, и Исилдур испуганно вскинул взор, боясь не увидеть его перед собой. Он был здесь, хоть фигура и стала менее четкой, словно на чернильный рисунок плеснули водой.   
\- Ты сильнее его,- слов теперь было почти не разобрать,- ты сильнее, брат мой.   
Рука короля опустилась, и Кольцо на столе совсем померкло.   
\- Зачем ты приходишь, Анарион? – Исилдур почти сразу понял, что задал не тот вопрос,- зачем ты ушел?   
****  
«Милый отец!  
Я так рада была узнать, что ты вернулся живым с этой страшной войны. Когда мне сообщили, что тебя вынесли с поля боя раненым и почти бездыханным, я думала, сердце мое разорвется от боли и страха. Но теперь, зная, что ты жив и невредим, я снова могу дышать и радоваться Солнцу и Звездам…»  
Келебриан всегда, вместе с посланием обоим родителям, отправляла маленькую весточку лично ему, своему отцу. Келеборн души не чаял в своей единственной дочери, которая была похожа на него и лицом, и статью, в движениях которой, в манере держаться, князь узнавал самого себя – еще юного и свободного, незнакомого с тяготами мира и ошибками собственного сердца. Он хранил в памяти каждый день, проведенный с ней, с того самого мига, когда Келебриан сделала свой первый вдох, так, словно это были кусочки драгоценной мозаики, из которых – один к одному – можно было собрать всю ее жизнь. Келеборн помнил дочь безоблачно радостной, познающей силу слов, сплетенных в песни. Он помнил, как она тянула его за руки за собой – «Пойдем! Посмотри!» - а потом танцевала для него на светлых лугах, не пригибая легких полевых цветов. Он помнил ее печальной и усталой – когда им приходилось бросать один дом в поисках нового. Келеборн всегда мог утешить ее – Келебриан, очнувшись от страшного сна или проплакавшая всю ночь напролет, затихала в его объятиях, и лишь ему одному могла поведать о своих тревогах, сомнениях и чаяниях.   
Он помнил, как вложил руку дочери в ладонь Элронда Полуэльфа, и как сияли ее глаза, когда Келебриан смотрела на мужа. Сердце Келеборна переполняла радость от осознания того, что он отдавал главное свое сокровище в надежные и любящие руки.   
Он помнил, как на последнем совете перед походом союзных войск Келебриан сидела рядом с Элрондом – бледная, почти прозрачная, и Келеборну хотелось вновь утешить ее, сжать в объятиях и слышать, как выравнивается ее дыхание, как мягче начинает биться сердце, а слезы иссякают. Но он знал – теперь она найдет утешение в чужих объятиях, и в этом был справедливый закон бытия.   
Но теперь отвечать Келебриан на послания, полные прежней любви, Келеборну стало почти невыносимо. С Артанис они пришли к негласному соглашению, что до поры ставить дочь в известность о том, что случилось, не стоит. Сейчас та была слишком погружена в собственное счастье – ее супруг вернулся с войны невредимым, и теперь, спустя пару месяцев после страшной битвы, их жизнь готова была измениться к лучшему – в благословенном краю все вновь возрождалось к жизни, мир просыпался от тревожного горячечного сна. Весна принесла в Имладрис процветание и новый свет. Келебриан в своем письме родителям делилась новостью, что вскоре ей предстояло стать матерью, и она просила их обоих приехать повидать ее.   
«Если ты не приедешь»,- писала она в письме, адресованном Келеборну лично,- «мое сердце будет разбито!»  
Конечно, Келеборн знал, что это преувеличение – он мог бы придумать себе сотню оправданий, почему он не сможет посетить Имладрис и увидеться с дочерью до рождения ее ребенка. Ни о каком совместном визите речи быть не могло – Галадриэль даже смотреть на него отказывалась. Келеборн теперь жил в отдельных покоях на берегу реки, которые, казалось, специально были возведены так, чтобы тропы, по которым ходил он, и те, где ступала ее нога, никогда не пересекались. Никто из окружения владык не сказал ни слова об этих переменах. Келеборн даже не замечал на себе любопытных взглядов, брошенных украдкой. О случившемся между ними словно бы никто не знал, и теперь казалось, что такой порядок вещей существовал всегда – Келеборн был гостем в собственном доме. И это – он знал – было справедливо. После того разговора на поминальном пиршестве он больше не пытался заговаривать с Артанис, решив, что, если она захочет, она сама обратится к нему. Но она, очевидно, этого не хотела. Но к стыду своему Келеборн понимал, что даже благодарен ей за эту изоляцию. Находясь наедине с самим собой, князь мог полностью погрузиться в собственные мысли. А все они были далеки от Лотлориэна. Его разум и взор стремились туда, где среди переплетений тяжелых ветвей, в прохладе росистого утра, был тот, с кем осталось его сердце. О, если бы Келеборн смог понять это раньше, много столетий назад. Это была жестокая шутка судьбы, наказавшая всех троих непонятно за что. Это была страшная, роковая ошибка, за которую ныне расплачивался не он один. Келеборн обращал свой пронзающий мили взгляд к Ласгалену, чтобы увидеть, как единственный его, совершенно один, перелетает с ветки на ветку, застывает, чтобы прислушаться к звериным шорохам, а потом вновь зеленой стрелой полететь вперед. Иногда Трандуил останавливался, поворачивал голову, словно почувствовав на себе взгляд Келеборна, и на раскрасневшемся от погони лице скользила тень полуулыбки. И Келеборн все на свете бы отдал, чтобы украсть ее с этих надменных губ поцелуем. Но он принял условия, и теперь мог лишь наблюдать.   
Это было худшим из наказаний, но не единственным. Келеборн – клятвопреступник, мудрый глупец – был заложником одиночества.   
«Мое дорогое дитя»,- написал он Келебриан,- «в моем сердце бушует весна, когда я думаю о том, что ты так счастлива. Прими мои поздравления – и благословения тебе, твоему супругу и еще не рожденному ребенку. Мыслями я буду с вами, но, увы, сейчас я не могу покинуть Лотлориэн, как бы мне ни хотелось обнять тебя…»  
****  
Новый король Ласгалена предпочитал охотиться в одиночестве. Еще до того, как война унесла жизнь его отца и сделала его правителем Зеленолесья, он любил уходить из дворца еще до рассвета, взяв с собой лишь верный лук и острый кинжал, и пропадать в чаще до глубокой ночи. Прежде, когда на плечах его не лежала судьба всего королевства, Трандуил легко парировал все попытки Орофера сказать ему, что подобные развлечения не подобают принцу. Теперь же, оставшись без этих упреков, Трандуил находил в этом занятии единственную отдушину, и потому вовсе не слушал, что говорили на этот счет его советники. Лишь перепрыгивая с ветки на ветку, прислушиваясь к лесным шорохам, приглядываясь к следам на влажных звериных тропах, лесной король вновь обретал чувство, что он и в самом деле жив, а не пал там, у Черных Врат, вместе со многими своими подданными и друзьями, а душа его не отделилась от тела, чтобы отправиться вслед за владыкой Келеборном, который, исцелившись от своей раны, покинул Ласгален, чтобы вернуться лишь через год.   
Утренний ветер был свежим - почти ледяным. Он путался в распущенных волосах, обжигал раскрасневшиеся щеки, а иногда почти норовил сбить на землю. Трандуил двигался быстро и четко, почти не касаясь стопами ветвей. Он замер, прислушался. Лес просыпался. Со всех сторон в тревожной густой тишине доносились смутные звуки – голоса деревьев - шорохи ветвей, робкие трели птиц, журчанье ленивой реки, только недавно взломавшей оковы льда. Трандуил прикрыл глаза и позволил звукам проникнуть в себя, смешаться со стуком сердца, с почти беззвучным дыханием, раствориться в фэа, чтобы стать частью леса, пропитаться ароматами свежей влаги и сладостью спящей пока почвы, прошлогодней листвы, набухающих почек. Выйти за границы собственной тяжелой оболочки и стать ветром, стать теченьем реки, колыханием трав, мягкостью молодого мха. Трандуил любил эти мгновения полного слияния с лесом – он не просто не был больше чужаком здесь, он сам становился лесом, и теперь мог чувствовать его, как обычно чувствовал свои руки и ноги.  
В лесу кто-то двигался. Трандуил знал – на несколько лиг вокруг не было ни единой живой души, он всегда уходил в чащу достаточно далеко, чтобы никто не мог за ним последовать. И вот теперь по одной из едва заметных троп кто-то шел. Неторопливо, спокойно, словно точно знал, куда направляется. И то был не дикий зверь, Трандуил чувствовал чужое фэа, как чувствуют в воздухе легкий запах грозы. Он открыл глаза и повернулся туда, где уверенно двигался незнакомец. Совсем недалеко – всего в нескольких шагах – еще немного, и появится прямо под деревом, на котором притаился Трандуил. Король не двигался. Незнакомец едва ли представлял опасность, но кого могло занести в эту часть леса в такой ранний час?

Риннельдор шел по лесу, наслаждаясь свежим и прохладным воздухом весеннего утра. Это было семидесятое утро новой жизни - в отличие от других эльфов, ведущих счет на века, Риннельдор считал днями. Каждый день, прожитый под Солнцем и Луной с того времени, как он покинул подземный мир, был на один день больше, чем он мог рассчитывать. И потому Риннельдор был счастлив. Он даже принялся тихонько напевать - песню Эрегионских кузнецов, которой он научился в юности, когда был подмастерьем Валанкара из Гвайт-и-Мирдайн.  
Листва над его головой едва шелохнулась, когда на тропе перед Риннельдором появилась высокая тонкая фигура. Эльф возник словно из ниоткуда - в точеных чертах бледного лица невозможно было прочитать ни единой эмоции. Взгляд надменных глаз скользнул с макушки Риннельдора до стоп.   
\- Кто ты? - голос звучал негромко и, казалось, сливался с голосом ветра в ветвях,- и что ты делаешь здесь, в моем лесу?  
\- Я Риннельдор, сын Аминиля. Мы уже встречались, о король, на совете у Гил-Гэлада Эрейноина. А в твой лес я пришел, чтобы просить позволения поселиться здесь.  
Трандуил чуть нахмурился - словно дрогнула тень от ветвей от касания ветра. Он явно не помнил того, кто стоял перед ним, но не верить ему не имел ни единой причины. Тонкая складочка сомнения между бровей через секунду разгладилась.  
\- Здесь? - переспросил король,- почему же ты не вернулся в Митлонд или не ушел вместе с Элрондом в благословенный Имладрис?  
\- О король, мне стыдно говорить это... Но я не пошел с Элрондом и Исилдуром в Черные Врата, когда они открылись. Слишком велик был мой страх перед врагом. И теперь, когда враг повержен, я не могу вернуться к тем, кто пошел до конца.  
Сказав это, Риннельдор внимательно посмотрел на Трандуила. Заметит ли новый король лесных эльфов, что тот, кто только что признался в трусости, все же не конца откровенен?  
Пауза длилась долю секунды, и за это время цепкий взгляд короля вновь остановился на лице Риннельдора.  
\- И почему ты решил, что я позволю тебя остаться здесь? - спросил Трандуил,- потому что тоже не пошел в страну Мрака и даже не видел, как пал Гил-Гэлад?  
\- Я могу лишь надеяться но то, что ты позволишь мне остаться здесь, в краю, где эльфы живут свободно и мирно, как в старые времена. Эрегион, где я родился, давно превращен в руины. Гил-Гэлад, мой король, пал в битве. Прими мою клятву, Трандуил - я буду служить тебе, чем смогу! - С этими словами Риннельдор встал на одно колено и протянул руку ладонью вверх, как это принято было в Нуменоре.  
Шаги Трандуила по влажной траве были неслышными - он, казалось, не сбил ни единой росинки, когда приблизился к Риннельдору вплотную.  
\- Встань,- проронил он.  
Риннельдор поднялся, не смея взглянуть в глаза королю Ласгалена.  
\- Ступай за мной,- Трандуил легко оттолкнулся от земли, и в следующий миг уже из ветвей донеслось,- не отставай.


	3. Май

******  
\- Я вижу их каждую ночь, стоит мне закрыть глаза,- Исилдур сидел, обхватив голову руками, но он чувствовал, что собеседник его рядом и внимательно слушает,- они снова встают – один за другим, но только теперь не идут за мной, а окружают меня, берут в кольцо, и каждый из них обвиняет меня в том, что это я их повел на смерть.  
\- Это не так,- сегодня голос Анариона звучал тише, чем обычно – всего лишь призрачный шепот,- ты вел их в бой, чтобы защитить все свободные народы Запада. За тобой был Гондор – и все королевства Средиземья, и ты смог одержать верх. Ты спас больше жизней, чем потерял.   
\- У Гондора еще остались враги,- дрожащие ледяные пальцы Исилдура потянулись к Кольцу, что висело на цепочке у него на шее. – Иногда мне кажется, что я слышу их шепот, чувствую их дыхание у себя за спиной – и лишь твой голос спасает меня.   
Площадь перед Цитаделью была пуста – Исилдур отпустил караул от Древа, и теперь до него доносились лишь далекие окрики ночной стражи. Весенний ночной ветер был свеж, и в его порывах чувствовалась морская соль, и на короткий миг Исилдуру показалось, что он снова в Аменелосе, и в сердце благословенного острова снова пульсирует Тьма.  
\- Ты был жив тогда,- прошептал он в пустоту рядом с собой, где, видимый лишь ему одному, дрожал расплывчатый силуэт,- и Древо стояло в полном цвету. Ты помнишь?  
\- Я помню,- прошептал собеседник, и легкий бриз огладил щеку Короля.  
\- Для тебя я спас его,- Исилдур протянул руку к хрупким ветвям трепещущего ростка,- для тебя привез сюда, в Башню Восходящего Солнца, названную твоим именем. Для тебя.   
\- Нет,- расплывчатые контуры дрогнули, почти истаяв. Казалось, призрак негромко рассмеялся,- не для меня, брат мой, но для Гондора и Арнора – для своих сыновей, и сыновей своих сыновей. Для людей, что поверили в тебя и пошли за тобой. Для Средиземья, которое ты спас, Исилдур.   
\- Спас! – Исилдур горько усмехнулся,- я спас его – ты говоришь! Почему же тогда я все еще чувствую Тьму, я слышу ее в завывании ветра, я вижу ее в своих снах…   
\- Ты не там ищешь Тьму, брат мой,- голос Анариона звучал все тише, и Исилдуру хотелось броситься к нему, постараться поймать, удержать легкую туманную дымку, крикнуть «Не уходи!» Но вместо этого он лишь горько усмехнулся.  
\- Я принес для моего народа новую реликвию, новый залог покоя и безопасности, - произнес он заносчиво и резко, гордо вскинув голову, - ибо в знании – сила, а в Нем, - он коснулся кольца сквозь ткань рубахи на груди, - величайшее знание, и теперь я им владею.   
\- Им не владеет никто из живущих,- тон собеседника был теперь исполнен печалью, которая лишь злила Исилдура,- оно проклято, и несет лишь проклятье и горе. Разве этого ты не видишь?  
\- Уходи,- Исилдур развернулся так резко, что чуть не упал. Призрачный свет метнулся от него в сторону,- ты мертв, мертвым и оставайся!   
Ноша на шее стала, казалось, в тысячу раз тяжелее. Неясный контур фигуры Анариона дрогнул в последний раз прежде, чем померкнуть совсем.   
\- Анарион? – Исилдур сделал один неуверенный шаг, за ним – еще один. Ветер все крепчал и теперь пригибал ветки Белого Древа к земле – собиралась буря,- Анарион? – очередной порыв сорвал имя с губ и швырнул его о стену, разбивая осколками эха,- Анарион!   
Но брат его был мертв – и голос его не звучал больше в голове Исилдура. Но тишина длилась лишь долю мгновения.   
\- Исилдур,- прошептал кто-то мягко и нежно, как дева, готовая впервые отдаться,- Исилдур.

*******  
И как только нандор умудряются взбираться по деревьям, перепрыгивая с ветки на ветку, словно белки? Риннельдор казался себе неуклюжим, как пьяный мужик, вздумавший танцевать в эльфийском хороводе. Каким он казался самим нандор, не хотелось даже и думать.  
\- Нет, Леголас, я пойду по земле, так мне привычнее, - ответил отказом Риннельдор на просьбу юного принца.  
\- Глупости,- маленький эльф упрямо покачал головой,- по земле ты будешь тащиться очень долго. Не бойся,- мальчик принял очень серьезный вид, хоть и висел на ветке вниз головой,- я тебя научу.   
Король Трандуил доверил сына Риннельдору в первую очередь потому, что мальчик сам заинтересовался неожиданно пришедшим во дворец чужаком. Принц не видел ничего, кроме родных окрестностей, и ему - достаточно смышленому для своего возраста - внешний мир казался огромным и загадочным. Оттуда не вернулся дедушка Орофер. Но зато нандор, пришедшие с войны, рассказывали о высоких горах, быстрых реках и даже о шелесте морских волн, и для Леголаса Риннельдор был настоящим кладезем подобных историй. Именно поэтому маленький принц сразу так привязался к незнакомцу, но в обмен на его истории, Леголас хотел заплатить равную цену - он стал водить его в лес, знакомить Риннельдора почти что лично с каждым деревом, показывать то, что за свою короткую жизнь сам успел разглядеть.  
\- Берись руками за ветку, отталкивайся ногами и подавайся вверх всем телом,- наставительно говорил мальчик, наблюдая за спутником.  
Риннельдор сделал, как велел маленький учитель - взялся руками за ветку, оттолкнулся ногами, подался вверх всем телом и кое-как взобрался на дерево. Но как! Это надо было видеть! Леголас не смог удержаться от смеха. Риннельдор, усевшись на ветке, свесив ноги вниз и крепко держась руками - чтобы не упасть! - и сам рассмеялся.  
Ему было весело и легко с принцем Ласгалена, как, может быть, ни с кем и никогда.  
\- Я кузнец, Леголас, понимаешь? Кузнец! - Повторил Риннельдор, изображая одной рукой удар молотом по наковальне - удивительно, что он решился оторвать эту руку от дерева.  
Леголас стоял, держась рукой за ствол, хотя было совершенно очевидно - ему эта опора ни к чему. Он был проворным и ловким, казалось, тело его вовсе ничего не весит, и сорваться с ветки он просто не может. Держался за дерево он лишь для того, чтобы не смущать Риннельдора, позволить ему хотя бы внешне немного догнать себя в этом искусстве.  
\- Кузнец,- повторил мальчик серьезно. Слово это было ему явно не знакомо,- кузнец - это кто?  
\- Кузнец, - проговорил Риннельдор задумчиво. В самом деле, кого называют этих словом? - Кузнец - это как родитель. - Сказал он наконец. - Из земли он добывает руду, выплавляет металл, а из металлов кует вещи, простые и сложные. Кузнец может выковать меч, или брошку, или дверную ручку. Но он может создать Сильмарилли, из-за которых разразилась самая первая война. Вот кто такой кузнец.  
Леголас нахмурился, раздумывая над сказанным. Слова Риннельдора, казалось, разбудили в нем тревогу - это дитя родилось на стыке эпох, во времена страшной войны, но его самого ее тень не коснулась. Лицо мальчика еще пару мгновений омрачала смутная тень, но потом оно просветлело, он улыбнулся.  
\- Значит, ты ковал мечи? - спросил он, легко пробежался по ветке и сел рядом с Риннельдором, свесив ноги и принимаясь махать ими в воздухе,- или дверные ручки?  
\- Ты не поверишь, Леголас, но я, в основном, ковал дверные ручки и всякие решетки для домов и дворцов в Роменне. Честно говоря, мечи никогда мне не удавались, как полагается. Хоть и не хуже, чем у человеческих кузнецов, конечно - но разве же это похвала для квенди! Это как если б кто-то сказал, что лазает по деревьям не хуже меня, - Риннельдор снова улыбнулся.  
\- Ты научишься хорошо лазать! - быстро заверил его Леголас,- ты же теперь живешь в лесу, как и мы. И лес примет тебя. Просто не сразу,- он с умным видом кивнул собственным словам, потом взгляд его снова зажегся любопытством,- Роменн - это твоя родина? - поинтересовался мальчик. Всегда, когда он слышал незнакомое название - а они все почти были ему не знакомы - он превращался в маленькую губку, готовую впитать любое знание, которым с ним готовы были поделиться.  
\- Эленна-норэ, звездная страна, - проговорил Риннельдор печально, хотя уверенное обещание Леголаса вначале развеселило его. - Так звался большой остров людей к юго-западу от Белфаласа... В общем, к юго-западу, в море, - пояснил он, сообразив, что название Белфалас скажет Леголасу не больше, чем Эленна. - Я жил там три сотни весен, немалый срок по человеческим меркам. А до того я жил в Эрегионе, так называлось королевство нолдор и синдар к западу от Туманных гор. Про него ты слышал?  
Леголас быстро кивнул.   
\- Он был разрушен,- торжественно сообщил он, но при этом с таким видом, словно отвечал не слишком хорошо выученный урок,- Врагом, против которого мы сражались и на этой войне. - Леголас вдруг отвернулся от спутника и замер, напряженный, как натянутая тетива,- папа не хочет рассказывать, что было там, в битве, из которой вернулись столь немногие. И я вижу, как ему грустно. Он все время грустит.  
Риннельдор сочувственно поглядел на мальчика. Его отец, король Трандуил, имел куда меньше оснований грустить об исходе битвы, чем многие и многие другие. Риннельдор слышал, о чем вполголоса переговаривались иногда воины, бывшие с Трандуилом в том походе. Да, если спросить почти любого из народа квенди, то, что случилось там между королем Трандуилом, тогда еще принцем, и князем Лориэна, было как минимум странно. Но еще более странно было теперь грустить об этом. Но не говорить же об этом Леголасу!  
\- В той битве случилось немало странного, - сказал Риннельдор. - Много славных воинов пали, и король всех нолдор Гил-Гэлад, и король людей Элендил. Но маленький отряд людей и эльфов под предводительством Исилдура, нуменорского принца, вошел в Мордор и победил нашего общего врага.  
Голубые глаза принца засияли чистым мальчишеским восторгом.  
\- Я слышал, как о нем говорили! - произнес он, понизив голос почти до благоговейного шепота,- он - великий герой, да?  
Риннельдор вдруг почувствовал темную волну гнева, которую с трудом, ставшим уже привычным, подавил, запретил ей расти и шириться. Каждый раз, когда вокруг него велись речи о героизме Исилдура, он прилагал большие усилия, чтобы молчать - но король Трандуил, увидев как-то раз отблески гнева в серых глазах нолдо, лишь улыбнулся, словно нашел подтверждение собственным мыслям.   
\- Говорят, он великий герой, - подтвердил Риннельдор, сделав ударение на слове "говорят". - Разве это не героизм, пойти в Черную страну, ведя за собой лишь кучку воинов? Разве не героизм - выступить против врага, вооружившись лишь обломком отцовского меча? Говорят, у него в руках был лишь обломок Нарсиля, а за ним шла армия мертвых... Впрочем, я там не был и могу судить лишь о том, что слышал от тех, кто говорил с теми, кто видел тех, кто вернулся...  
\- Армия мертвых? - Леголас прикрыл раскрытый от удивления рот ладошкой, во все глаза глядя на Риннельдора,- и он что же - совсем не испугался? - сам маленький принц мертвыми видел лишь убитых на охоте зверей, и для него гибель воинов на поле боя, а тем более - их возвращение - было чем-то почти манящим. Он решительно тряхнул головой,- а я бы тоже не испугался! - заявил Леголас. - Людских призраков я не боюсь!  
\- Да, призраков можно не бояться, - согласился Риннельдор. - По-крайней мере, есть вещи куда опаснее. Но стоит ли говорить об этом здесь, в зеленом лесу Ласгалена? Может, нам пройтись немножко по земле, поискать ягод и трав для дворцовой кухни?  
Но Леголаса, питавшегося историями, как зелень листвы - солнечным светом, не так-то просто было сбить с мысли. Потому предложение спутника он просто проигнорировал.  
\- Он убил Врага обломком меча! - Голубые глаза все еще жадно блестели, мальчик даже придвинулся к Риннельдору совсем вплотную, будто боялся упустить хоть слово из его рассказа,- как же так вышло? Ведь обломок такой маленький... а Враг такой большой.  
Риннельдор чувствовал, что соврать Леголасу, этому маленькому, но смышленому мальчику, куда сложнее, чем обмануть короля всех нолдор, да и короля всех нандор, если уж на то пошло. Сказать неправду тому, кто смотрит на тебя такими сияющими синими глазами.... Это как сорвать цветок и бросить в костер. Но и правду говорить нельзя. Эльф тяжело вздохнул и долго молчал, прежде чем ответить. А потом проговорил:  
\- Исилдур никогда не смог бы убить Саурона обломком меча. Да и целым мечом не смог бы, уж в этом я уверен. Саурона не могли убить величайшие герои древности. Он - майа. Это как... Как ветер в грозу, как молния и гром. Ты не убьешь их мечом, будь ты хоть трижды принц Нуменора. Я видел Саурона, Леголас, видел его в сиянии его мощи. Никто из смертных не может убить его.  
Леголас впился цепкими пальцами в предплечье Риннельдора, все еще не сводя с него взгляд.   
\- Значит, он не умер? - уточнил он тихо-тихо, почти восторженно,- или Исилдур был не простым смертным?  
\- Он не умер, - сказал Риннельдор. - Исилдур был простым смертным. Был и останется им, что бы ни думали те, кого он привел к победе.  
Леголас нахмурился.   
\- Но как же тогда? - настойчиво спросил он. В своей детской дотошности он явно был намерен докопаться до сути, узнать все до конца.- Ведь эльфы и люди одержали победу.  
Об этом Риннельдор сам думал дни и ночи. Мог ли Исилдур действительно уничтожить Саурона? Было ли это вообще возможно? Да, он предполагал, что Исилдур смог воспользоваться огнем Мелькора, который Риннельдор передал ему - передал, не особенно рассчитывая на удачу. Но что случилось там, у стен Барад-Дура? Этого Риннельдор не знал - а кто же мог знать, если не он, вернувшийся из-за Двери ночи?  
\- Эльфы и люди одержали победу, - сказал, наконец, Риннельдор. - Саурон не умер, потому что смерть - не для духов тьмы. Но где он, вернется ли он в Арду, и когда - этого, мой мальчик, я не знаю. Надеюсь, он не вернется. О, как я на это надеюсь!  
Леголас с готовностью кивнул.  
\- И я,- с жаром проговорил он,- и я тоже надеюсь!   
Словно чувствуя, как спутника его начинают одолевать тяжкие думы, мальчик поднялся на ноги, уверенно балансируя на ветке.  
\- Идем,- поманил он Риннельдора ладошкой,- я покажу тебе утес, который, кажется, висит прямо в воздухе. А ты по дороге расскажешь мне еще о дверных ручках и решетках - и о домах на твоей родине, для которых ты их ковал.


	4. Июнь

***********  
Он надел Его, и мир вокруг рассыпался миллионом осколков, чтобы тут же собраться вновь – уже обновленным. Исилдур словно на мгновение оглох и ослеп, но следом за обрушившейся на него темнотой пришло новое зрение и новый слух. Он исчез, растворившись в сумрачном полусвете зала, но вместе с тем сам стал сумраком. Невесомым, всепроникающим. Исилдур слышал голоса, доносящиеся со всех сторон, но звуки искажались, ломались, становясь неузнаваемыми. И за ними, как за плотной занавесью, он слышал нечто иное – потаенные мысли, сплетавшиеся в причудливый узор. Биения сердец – все в разном ритме. Шепот дыхания самой земли.   
Король больше не был только собой – он стал каждым из тех, к кому прислушивался, он примешивался к течению крови в их жилах, к воздуху, подымавшему грудь, к окружавшим их теням. Он слышал звонкий детский смех и тяжелые вздохи старости, и мог собрать их все, сплести в единую мелодию жизни – он был выше нее, сильнее самой смерти, тоньше сумерек, светлее ока Солнца и могущественней самой песни бытия. Исилдур был всем. Он взором своим мог проникнуть за тысячу лиг – туда, где в Золотом лесу прекрасная и печальная владычица кончиками пальцев тревожила спокойные волны реки – он был прохладой, омывавшей прозрачный камень в перстне на ее руке, он слышал ее песнь и чувствовал, что сердце ее наполнено скорбью и одиночеством.   
Король мчался дальше – туда, где в благословенном краю в светлых залах Последнего Приюта звучал звонкий смех и музыка. Он ощущал, как сильные руки заключают в объятия тонкий стан сребровласой девы. Он видел, как пальцы, на одном из которых был камень, повелевающий ветрами, пробегают по гладкой коже, и дева смеется, и смех ее распадается тысячей хрустальных брызг.   
Ветер нес Исилдура дальше – туда, где на морском берегу средь соленых скал теплился самый родной, самый знакомый свет. Он слышал скрип тысячи палуб, хлопанье парусов и тягучие песни моряков. Король был там – в каждой соленой капле, в каждом порыве холодного бриза, в переливах песка, в сильных натруженных пальцах и в сиянии алого камня – юдоли огня.  
Он был всем – и ничем, и боялся снять Кольцо, боялся остаться в этом сумрачном мире навеки.   
Тишину полутемного зала нарушил глухой шум быстрых шагов. Скрипнула дверь. Полоса желтоватого света разрезала сумрак.   
\- Папа? – голосок Валендила был едва слышным, но в нем чувствовался безотчетный страх, ведомый лишь одиноким детям. – Папа, ты здесь? – пауза, и теперь в голосе мальчика зазвучали сдерживаемые слезы,- нет… и тут тебя нет…  
Дверь закрылась – Исилдур сдернул с пальца Кольцо, и звуки реального мира обрушились на него. Он слышал, как удаляются шаги Валендила, а в голове все еще билось «И тут тебя нет…». Он бережно, едва отдавая себе в этом отчет, вновь повесил Кольцо на цепочку на шее, и лишь после этого поспешил вслед за сыном.   
****  
Чаща принимала его охотно и нежно в прохладные объятия предрассветных сумерек. В эти минуты Трандуил был не просто лесным королем, он сам становился лесом. Он чувствовал каждую ветвь, каждый трепещущий лист так, словно он был частью его собственного тела. Он дышал росистой свежестью, становился журчанием чистых ручьев. Взлетал ввысь стаей испуганных птиц и опускался на землю тенью тяжелых еловых лап.   
\- Закрой глаза,- шепот Трандуила был не громче ударов зеленых капель о бархатную поверхность мха,- впусти его в себя, и он тебя примет.   
\- Мне страшно,- тоненький голосок был таким жалостным, таким потерянным. Маленькие пальцы сильнее вцепились в полу плаща.   
\- Я с тобой,- теплая ладонь короля погладила светлую макушку, едва доходившую ему до бедра. Мальчик под этим нежным касанием явно расслабился, чуть склонил голову, подставляясь, как ласковый зверек. – Ничего не бойся.   
Принц разжал похолодевшие пальцы. Один шажок – за ним еще один. Ноги не утопали в белесом мху, но мальчик шел так, словно боялся провалиться в него. Он обернулся, отойдя немного дальше, и Трандуил улыбнулся ему ободряюще. Леголас решительно сдвинул брови. За новым шагом – еще один, смелее, уверенней, и вот он уже побежал, едва касаясь ногами земли. Все стремительней, не оглядываясь, огибая темные стволы. Трандуил улыбался, глядя ему вслед. В Леголасе не было крови синдар – он был истинным сыном леса, и, кажется, лес признал его, принял в свои объятия, чтобы теперь раскрыть все свои тайны. Леголас был маленьким листом среди величавых зеленых крон, и Трандуил знал – пройдет совсем немного времени, и Ласгален полюбит его больше, чем своего нынешнего короля, и тогда у Зеленолесья будет новый правитель. Тот, кто станет душою леса, его истинным хозяином. Трандуил любил Ласгален, чувствовал связь с ним, но под этими кронами сердце его не знало покоя. Он мог слышать музыку чащи, видеть глазами диких зверей и песней зачаровывать речные потоки. Но по-настоящему сродниться с Зеленолесьем мог лишь Леголас – он был сыном леса в куда большей степени, чем сыном Трандуила.   
Мальчик, меж тем, погнался за серой проворной белкой – она взлетела по стволу дерева, и Леголас, ловкий, как дикий зверек, понесся следом, легко перепрыгивая с ветки на ветку. Трандуил же, оправив на плече верный лук, прикрыл глаза и позволил шуму леса снова проникнуть в себя и открыть в нем иное зрение. Как прозрачные нити паутины, потянулись во все стороны тонкие струны его чувств. Вот молодой олень пронесся по звериной тропе – легко перемахнул через чистый ручей и скрылся в зарослях можжевельника. Вот, ворочаясь и ворча, из-под поваленного дерева вылез исхудалый после зимней спячки медведь. Вот стая черных дроздов поднялась над синим ельником в чистое небо. Трандуил искал – лес сам вел его туда, где ждал тот единственный зверь, которого можно было сегодня лишить жизни. Дар леса, необходимая жертва ради самого продолжения жизни.   
Король почувствовал его. Матерый пегий кабан вышел из-за густых колючих кустов. Совсем близко – темная тень на полупрозрачном полотне лесной жизни. Трандуил двинулся вперед над тропой, замер за толстым стволом, слушая, наблюдая за тем, как кабан топчется по влажной земле. Он слышал мерные спокойные удары сердца – зверь не подозревал об опасности. Трандуил вложил стрелу на тетиву. Выстрелил, не целясь. Холодную тишину прорезал короткий визг – и все было кончено.   
\- Ты убил его…- тоненький голос прямо за спиной. Крохотная темная белка доверчиво устроилась на плече у Леголаса, сам же принц смотрел на отца широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами.   
\- Да, мой мальчик,- кивнул Трандуил,- мы – эльфы Ласгалена, живем в мире с лесом, и он позволяет нам забирать жизни своих детищ. Но никогда не убивай, если не уверен, что имеешь на это право. И не забудь благодарить лес за его дары.   
Маленький принц пересек поляну в несколько быстрых шагов. Присел на корточки у поверженного кабана. Не обращая внимания на оросившую траву горячую кровь, от которой поднимался белесый пар, и на торчащую из бока зверя стрелу, Леголас аккуратно погладил ладошкой шершавую морду.   
\- Прости, что тебя убили,- прошептал он грустно, но тут же вскочил и с беззаботной улыбкой повернулся к отцу,- научи меня так же стрелять,- потребовал мальчик.   
Трандуил покачал головой – эта юная душа, такая родная лесу, слишком легко принимала смерть.   
***  
Элронд поднялся на смотровую площадку самой высокой башни. Утренняя роса лежала на сером камне, вытесанном мастерами-нолдор. Эту башню строили быстро - но вот уже тысячи лет она стояла, охраняя тех, кто нашел убежище в Последнем приюте. Отсюда князь эльфов и людей Имладриса мог видеть далеко во все стороны света. На западе его взор различал чуть скругленные пики Синих Гор, на востоке, гораздо ближе, высились громады Туманных Гор, воздвигнутых, говорят, в незапамятные эпохи для того, чтобы удержать Моргота от прихода на запад. Или воздвигнутые Морготом, для того, чтобы удержать эльфов на востоке? Заботы тех времен были уже не важны. Та забота, что мучила владыку Имладриса сегодня, пришла с юга. Ночью, когда свет Луны озарял долину, встретившую воинов, вернувшихся домой, когда серебряные волосы любимой были для него ярче лунного света, когда все мысли и тревоги ушли, наконец, далеко-далеко, пропали в сияющем радостном вихре, растворились в потоке счастья, уносящего их с Келебриан, вновь бывших одним целым, он снова почувствовал это. Как темный ветер, как взгляд в пропасть, как крик, готовый сорваться и не сорвавшийся. Но к чему слова? Элронд знал, что он почувствовал ночью, у себя дома, в объятиях той, которую любил. Воля Саурона вновь была в этом мире. Она, на секунду коснувшись его, отлетела прочь, но Элронд узнал ее безошибочно.   
\- Что мне делать? - прошептал он, сжимая кулаки. - Что мне делать, о Силы, что делать?  
Мягкий шелест шагов за спиной был не громче ударов первых капель дождя по крышам. Они застыли в небольшом отдалении, но холодный утренний воздух наполнил сладкий аромат серебристого жасмина.  
\- Ты проснулся так рано и сразу покинул меня,- в тихом голосе слышался игривый упрек.  
\- Здравствуй, Тилли, - проговорил Элронд мягко и посмотрел на Келебриан чуть смущенно. Она была так прекрасна, так волнующе хрупка в сером свете раннего утра. - Я не спал в эту ночь.  
Она чуть зарделась, словно отблеск рассветного солнца пал на ее лицо.  
\- Я знаю, единственный,- проговорила Келебриан и подошла на полшага ближе, но тут же замерла и нахмурилась, словно поняв, что имел он в виду вовсе не то, что ей сперва показалось,- тебя что-то тревожит? - спросила княгиня мягко,- дурные сны? Тени прошлого?  
\- О, хотел бы я, чтобы то были лишь тени! - Воскликнул Элронд, не в силах утаить тревогу от любимой. Может ли он сказать ей о том, что тревожит его? Но как не сказать? Как скрывать дурные вести от той, в ком смысл и свет его жизни? - С тех пор, как я вернулся в Имладрис, я ношу это кольцо, доставленное сюда нашими воинами, - проговорил Элронд. - Это Вилья, Кольцо Воздуха, - он вытянул руку и сапфир на золотом кольце радостно просиял, словно довольный тем, что может покрасоваться. - Гил-Гэлад передал мне его перед битвой. Тогда я надел его впервые и тогда я почувствовал волю Саурона, который видел меня из своей башни. Я почувствовал ее так, как ты чувствуешь тучу, скрывающую солнце. Саурон пал, и я решил не снимать кольца, чтобы знать, если он вдруг вернется. Я ничего не чувствовал, Тилли, ничего, лишь небо и ветер! Лишь мир, каким задумали его Вечные Силы. И вот сегодня ночью я вновь ощутил это. Тьма видела нас, Келебриан, она взглянула на нас и отступила, но в сердце моем тревога.  
Едва заметно дрогнули светлые ресницы, взгляд серых глаз скользнул по сапфиру в кольце и вновь остановился на лице Элронда.   
\- Но как это возможно? - спросила Келебриан тихо,- ведь Саурон был повержен?  
\- Саурон был повержен, но как, Келебриан? Этого я не знаю. Знаю лишь одно, Исилдур взял себе Кольцо Всевластья. Ты помнишь, что Келебримбор говорил Гил-Гэладу об этом кольце? "Чтобы всех отыскать, воедино собрать и единой черною волей сковать" - вот для чего враг выковал кольцо. Вот чем он скрепил связь между кольцами, и вот почему Гил-Гэлад не смел носить Вилью, пока враг скрывался в Мордоре. Нынче кольцо у Исилдура, любимая, и я не знаю, что думать. Слишком быстро черная воля явилась вновь.  
Он редко называл ее полным именем, и это был знак того, как сильно он встревожен. Келебриан подошла к супругу вплотную и сжала его ладонь в своей - ту, на которой не было кольца.   
\- Ты думаешь, у Исилдура не хватит сил совладать с ним? - спросила она, глядя Элронду в глаза,- он ведь победил Саурона. Победить его творение он не сможет, ты думаешь?  
\- Тилли, прости, что я пугаю тебя, - проговорил вдруг Элронд, нежно обнимая супругу. - Сейчас не время волноваться. Ведь нас с тобой ждет такое событие. - Посмотри - он сделал широкий жест рукой, - долина Имладриса ждет явления на свет наших сыновей, ты чувствуешь? Враг повержен, и тьма, я верю, уйдет вслед за ним, рано или поздно. Мы победили, любимая! И если нужно будет - мы снова победим.  
\- Меня пугает лишь неизвестность,- ответила она, несмело улыбаясь,- когда ты ушел сражаться с Тьмой, я каждый день с содроганием ждала вестей и страшилась получить их. Но теперь, когда ты вернулся ко мне, я ничего не боюсь.   
Рассветное солнце окрасило багрянцем снежные пики на востоке, и Келебриан опустила голову на плечо Элронду, застыв в его объятиях. Она молчала мгновение, а потом начала тихо-тихо напевать - то была старая колыбельная, которую еще отец пел ей. И сейчас ее голос пронизывал утреннюю тишину, как лучи солнца пронизывают облака.  
******  
Она не была здесь много лет - и все же деревья узнавали ее. Листва трепетала чуть заметно, когда владычица Золотого леса, княгиня с золотыми волосами, въезжала в леса на границе Имладриса. С ней был совсем небольшой эскорт, пять десятков воинов и несколько девиц, которых родители отпустили в дальний путь, посмотреть на далекие края. Не так часто нисси Лориэна путешествуют - юные девы, бывшие с ней, никогда не покидали родных лесов. И вот теперь они весело распевали, ожидая встречи с новым и неизведанным, а Галадриэль ехала молча. Ей предстояла встреча с дочерью, которая хотела поделиться радостью. Но как испытывать радость, когда сердце твое словно вынули из груди и похоронили под сенью королевских меллорнов? И кольцо на пальце, кольцо, дающее слишком много власти. Что скажет она Келебриан? И что скажет она Элронду, сыну Эарендиля, хранителю Вильи?  
Ее встретили владыки Имладриса, выехавшие вперед вместе с небольшим отрядом сопровождающих. Эльфы, следовавшие за Элрондом и Келебриан, пели, смешивая свои голоса с голосами дев Лориэна. Келебриан, ехавшая на белоснежном коне рядом со своим супругом, улыбалась слегка печально - известие о том, что отец не приедет вместе с матерью, явно расстроило ее, но она старалась не подавать вида. Когда две процессии встретились, Элронд спешился, помог супруге, и та быстрым легким шагом подошла к матери и обняла ее за плечи.  
\- Добро пожаловать,- проговорила она.  
\- Здравствуй, Келиэ! Какая ты красивая, - воскликнула Галадриэль, держа дочь за обе руки, словно видела ее впервые, или забыла ее облик, а потом прижала к груди. Келебриан была ростом на полголовы ниже матери, и в ее тонких, изящных чертах, казалось, было куда больше от Келеборна из Дориата, чем от Валинорской Звезды. - Как я счастлива за вас, дети! - проговорила Галадриэль.  
Они обменялись приветствиями, долгими и вычурными, как это стало принято после падения старых эльфийских королевств. Галадриэль всегда удивлялась, почему так много слов теперь нужно, чтобы сказать "Добрый день", но она следовала моде.   
Сады Имладриса были благословенным местом для тех, в чьем сердце живет любопытство, и потому спутницы Галадриэли легко нашли себе занятия. Сама же владычица с дочерью и ее супругом на открытой террасе наконец смогли оставить церемонии.  
Келебриан, сжав руку матери, пытливо заглянула той в глаза.  
\- Почему же отец не приехал? - спросила она с немного печальной настойчивостью,- в письме своем он не сказал ничего определенного, лишь то, что не может покинуть Лотлориэн. Неужто он не захотел повидать меня в столь радостный час?  
Галадриэль вздохнула. Так долго она готовилась к этому вопросу. Взвешивала все причины, по которым должна сказать правду. И все причины, по которым не может этого сделать. Как сообщить дочери, что ее отец, Келеборн из Дориата, совершил такое, для чего и слов нет подходящих? Предательство? Обман? Измена? Но разве может измениться чувство, живущее в сердце? Чувство, давшее начало новой жизни? Если Келеборн никогда не любил ее, то как могла у них родиться дочь? Дочь, которая сама теперь готова принести в мир детей - сразу двух мальчиков. Так долго готовилась Галадриэль к разговору с Келебриан Серебровласой и все же не придумала ничего лучше, чем проговорить, не поднимая глаз:  
\- Я не могу сказать тебе об этом. У Келеборна Прекрасного есть теперь тайна, которую я вынуждена хранить.  
Келебриан хотела было что-то спросить, но лишь опустила ресницы. Она выпустила ладонь Галадриэль из рук и отвернулась.   
\- Тайна,- повторила она тихо, видимо, не в силах представить, что тайна может быть у того, чье сердце всегда было открыто для нее, и кого она считала самым близким.  
Элронд с трудом сдержался, чтобы не обнять Тилли. Он так хотел прижать ее к себе, сказать ей тысячи нежных слов - ведь он знал, что за тайну хранит теперь владычица Золотого леса. Знал - и не мог понять этого. Но следовало хранить молчание.  
Элронд встретился взглядом с Галадриэль:  
"Она была дочерью Келеборна и твоей супругой. Теперь лишь ты один - ее звезда и надежда", - Прозвучал в его голове глубокий и печальный голос Галадриэль.   
"Я знаю это и скорблю вместе с тобой", неслышно ответил Элронд, взвешивая слова. Он никогда не был близок с Галадриэлью - возможно, он никогда и ни с кем не был близок, за исключением Элроса. И, конечно, Тилли. Что здесь сказать? - ты можешь на меня рассчитывать? Я люблю свою жену? Элронд улыбнулся без веселья. Слова - не листья, опадающие на осеннем ветру. Иногда лучше хранить их при себе.  
\- Мы рады, что вы смогли посетить нас в это чудесное время! В Имладрисе царит весна и весна царит в наших сердцах! - проговорил Элронд.  
\- И все же я тревожусь, дети мои, - проговорила Галадриэль. - Кольцо, которое дал мне Келебримбор... Я надевала его тогда, когда Эрегион еще не был разрушен. Я хотела знать, что за оружие выковал Саурон. И я чувствовала его волю, чувствовала его мысли, чувствовала жажду власти и жажду разрушения, ослепляющую нашего врага. Он хотел все подчинить себе и он не мог смириться с тем, что есть те, кто смеют сопротивляться... - Галадриэль закрыла глаза, вспоминая свои чувства тогда. Словно смотришь в огонь и понимаешь, что ты тоже - огонь и сама горишь и сжигаешь все вокруг. И Нэнья, Кольцо Воды, ставшее водой и закипающее от огня... - Я не снимала это кольцо с тех пор, как Келеборн и Гил-Гэлад отправились в битву. И я чувствую, что Единое Кольцо, которое Исилдур взял себе, отравляет его разум.  
Взор Келиэ метнулся к супругу - она словно что-то вспомнила, и на лице ее отразилась смутная тревога.   
\- Ты ведь тоже чувствовал это, единственный,- прошептала она, протягивая ему руку, будто боялась упасть с края пропасти. Прочитать ее мысли было несложно - она готова была принести в мир не одну новую жизнь, а сразу две, но тот мир, где они были зачаты, казался Келебриан миром, в котором тьма была повержена. И вот теперь все вокруг снова становилось зыбким и сумрачным.   
\- Нужно что-то сделать,- с надеждой проговорила она, глядя на Элронда, не отрываясь - ведь он сражался уже за то, чтобы дети их появились на свет среди любви, покоя и света,- нужно спасти его.  
Элронд взял руку Келебриан и нежно пожал ее, а потом обнял супругу. "Не волнуйся, Тилли", прошептал он ей на ухо, и, не сдержавшись, поцеловал ее в шею, чуть-чуть касаясь губами сияющей кожи. Затем, отстранившись, Элронд, князь Имладриса, Хранитель Вильи, проговорил:  
\- Саурона нет в Средиземье. Если он не вернется - другие беды нам не страшны. Я отправлю гонцов к Исилдуру, королю Арнора и Гондора. Пусть Исилдур не послушал меня тогда, когда все проблемы можно было решить так просто - все же путь к их решению по прежнему перед ним. Исилдур должен отказаться от кольца, он должен уничтожить его - и вражья воля не потревожит нас больше.  
\- Почему ты думаешь, что он послушает тебя сейчас, когда уже завладел Кольцом и хранил его несколько лун? Для людей - это большой срок...- тихо спросила Тилли, и было видно, что она надеется, что он убедит ее, найдет ответ, который развеет все ее сомнения.  
\- Я не думаю, что он послушает меня, - проговорил Элронд медленно. - Сдается мне, что Исилдур, сын Элендила, никогда никого не слушал. Он слишком верит в свою звезду. Но я надеюсь, что именно теперь, после того, как он почувствовал злую силу кольца, он может решиться расстаться с ним. Иначе у нас только два варианта - ждать, наблюдая, как человек, победивший врага, сам подчинится ему. Или потребовать выдачи кольца.   
\- Потребовать! - воскликнула Галадриэль. - Точно так же мы могли бы потребовать выдачи кольца у самого Саурона.  
\- Тогда укажи мне другие варианты! - проговорил Элронд, с горячностью, удивившей его самого.  
Их взгляды скрестились, словно клинки.  
\- Других вариантов нет, - согласилась Галадриэль, отводя взгляд. - Понадеемся, что в сердцах людей может скрываться источник силы, не всегда видимый нам, старшим детям Эру. Кто знает, куда приведет Исилдура его судьба? Эарендиль когда-то принес избавление тем, кто уже ни на что не надеялся. Посмотрим, на что способен его потомок.  
\- Посмотрим, - эхом подтвердил Элронд. И все же ни он, ни Галадриэль почти не верили в эту надежду.  
***  
Милый отец!  
Мое сердце полнится печалью от того, что ты не приехал к нам, чтобы разделить нашу радость. Матушка сказала, что не может назвать мне причину этого, и я не стану настаивать и утомлять тебя расспросами - всякий имеет право на тайну. Я лишь надеюсь, что она не тяготит твою душу - и не помешает тебе все же приехать в Имладрис до рождения моих сыновей. Я шлю тебе свою любовь и пожелания, чтобы звезды светили ясно над твоей головой.   
Мысли мои с тобой.   
Твоя Келебриан. 

Моя дорогая девочка!  
Твоя мать сказала тебе правду - я не брал с нее слова хранить мою тайну, но могу понять, почему она сама наложила печать на свои уста. Увы, как бы ни ныло мое сердце, я не могу рассказать тебе о причинах моего отсутствия - не сейчас, когда ты так хрупка и впечатлительна. Одно лишь скажу - тайна эта не тяготит мою душу, как ты опасаешься. Напротив, она сулит мне освобождение от горестей и скорое счастье. Но я надеюсь, что смогу все же вскоре обнять тебя. Прошу, пиши мне обо всем, и пусть каждый день твой будет светел.


	5. Июль

***  
Отец!  
Лето сменило весну, а от тебя все нет вестей. Я рада была узнать, что твоя тайна дарит тебе надежду на лучшее, но я удивлена - неужто теперь тебе есть от чего освобождаться? Что сдерживает тебя? От чего ты хочешь избавиться? Какие горести тревожат тебя? Неужто сейчас ты не счастлив? Я вовсе не так хрупка, как ты думаешь - растущая во мне жизнь придает мне силу, а не отнимает ее, так что ты можешь смело поделиться со мной тем, что у тебя на душе. Прошу, не томи меня, ибо нет ничего хуже, чем неизвестность!

 

Дитя мое,  
Я корю себя за то, что выбрал не те слова, и они заставили тебя волноваться! Но, прошу, не суди о том, что происходит со мной, по тем словам, коими я это называю. Я рад слышать, что ты в добром здравии, и, чтобы более не подкармливать твою тревогу, как хворостом огонь, скажу - много столетий назад я совершил большую ошибку, о которой тебе знать не стоит, и теперь, кажется, я нашел способ исправить ее. Путь к этому долог и тернист, но я должен пройти его. Я наказан за свою слепоту, и потому не смог приехать повидать тебя. Но я обещаю, что разлука наша не продлится долго.   
Прошу, будь спокойна, моя серебряная принцесса.  
****  
Утес выдавался над рекой так, что казалось, он и правда парит в воздухе. Леголас сидел, прислонившись к боку Риннельдора, свесив ноги, и с легкой улыбкой смотрел вдаль, где темная зелень леса сходилась с прозрачными небесами. У самого горизонта собирались тучи, и предчувствие первой летней грозы звенело в воздухе. Но буря должна была разразиться еще не скоро. Мальчик сидел молча уже несколько минут - почти невыносимо долгий срок для него, и могло даже показаться, что он начинает задремывать. Но Риннельдор знал, что это не так - из маленького принца рос настоящий охотник. Он умел застывать совершенно неподвижно, следить за своей добычей, не отрываясь. Ему оставалось научиться только молчать подольше. Но это умение должно было прийти с годами.   
\- Сегодня утром отец согласился со мной поиграть,- сообщил Леголас таким тоном, каким хвастаются особенно удачным выстрелом или сочиненным стихотворением,- он был в дурном настроении, и я боялся, он отошлет меня прочь. Но он согласился, представляешь!  
Риннельдор взглянул на мальчика с ободряющей улыбкой и кивнул, мол, расскажи, во что же вы играли? Трандуил, ссылаясь на важные дела, нечасто уделял внимание маленькому другу Риннельдора - хотя, тут нолдо мог побиться об заклад, немного у короля нандор было важных дел, если не считать таковыми долгие одинокие прогулки по лесу.  
\- Мы играли в прятки,- продолжал Леголас, и в голоске его зазвучал сдерживаемый смех,- и в этот раз я спрятался так хорошо, что отец не мог найти меня целый час! А потом... потом,- он все-таки рассмеялся, накрыв рот ладошкой,- потом я выпрыгнул на него из своего укрытия, когда он проходил мимо. Знаешь, как он удивился! И похвалил меня. Сказал, что из меня получится отличный разведчик. Так хорошо я умею прятаться.  
Удивился! А вот Риннельдор нисколько не удивился бы, если бы король Трандуил и вовсе забыл о существовании своего маленького сына. Иногда казалось, что он потому лишь помнит о Леголасе, что тот так часто попадается ему на глаза.  
\- Да, твой отец понимает толк в охоте и разведке, - согласился Риннельдор. - И он замечательно ходит по ветвям. Ты очень на него похож, - добавил эльф, мягко улыбаясь.  
\- Да? - Леголас с надеждой поднял на него взгляд,- ты так думаешь? - тот факт, что мальчик и правда лицом все больше походил на короля, был действительно удивительным. Леголас, разумеется, не знал, что по крови они с Трандуилом связаны не были, и никто из нандор ничего не говорил на эту тему. Но все же маленький принц был слишком смышленым, чтобы не замечать несостыковок в истории собственного происхождения - начиная хотя бы с того, что о матери его ничего не было известно, и король об этом говорить отказывался,- я бы хотел стать таким же, как он,- продолжал Леголас мечтательно,- сражаться на войне против страшного врага. Только вот...- он осекся и на мгновение замолк,- только вот я не хочу быть таким же печальным, как он.   
\- Будем надеяться, что тебе не придется сражаться, - проговорил Риннельдор. - И не будет причин для печали. Что ж, не поиграть ли и нам с тобой во что-нибудь?  
Леголас, возмутившийся было тому, что ему не придется сражаться, тут же с готовностью вскочил и чуть ли не запрыгал на месте от радости.  
\- Давай! - он балансировал на самом краю утеса, будто собирался вот-вот взлететь над лесом и рекой,- ты умеешь играть в шишки?  
\- Нет, - осторожно ответил Риннельдор. Он надеялся, что эта игра не подразумевает прыжков с ветки на ветку.  
\- Я тебя научу! - с готовностью проговорил Леголас. Он протянул Риннельдору руку,- Идем!  
У самой черты леса мальчик снял с плеча свой лук - пока игрушечный, но стрелявший почти настоящими стрелами, которые, правда, были едва заметны для тех, в кого попадали.   
\- Подбирай шишки,- скомандовал Леголас,- и подкидывай их в воздух. А я буду стрелять,- он гордо вскинул голову,- этой игре меня тоже научил отец.  
Риннельдор подобрал с земли шишку и подбросил ее высоко вверх.  
Леголас быстро поднял лук и выстрелил навскидку, не целясь. Маленькая стрела просвистела совсем рядом с шишкой, летящей к земле.  
\- Еще! - в полном восторге выкрикнул мальчик,- папа никогда не кидает так высоко!  
Риннельдор подбросил еще одну шишку, стараясь, чтобы она летела вверх как можно медленнее.  
Леголас тряхнул белокурой головой.  
\- Нет, так нечестно, кидай, как в первый раз! - потребовал он.  
Риннельдор, смеясь, запустил шишку повыше.  
На этот раз стрела полетела ровнее, но - слишком легкая - она отклонилась от курса, подхваченная ветром, и бессильно упала в траву. Леголас досадливо топнул ножкой.   
\- Мне бы настоящий лук! - обиженно проговорил он.  
\- Подожди немного, - сказал Риннельдор. - Ведь ты даже не натянешь тетиву! Отец подарит тебе лук, как только ты подрастешь. - Риннельдор решил, что попросит Трандуила подарить сыну настоящий лук галадрим. В конце концов, теперь между Ласгаленом и Лориэном, кажется, установились прочные связи.  
Леголас явно был не слишком доволен таким ответом. Он снова натянул тетиву своего лука, прицелился, но тут же опустил его.  
\- Таким луком никого не застрелишь,- сообщил он с досадой,- ни орка, ни оленя, ни даже кролика... Я даже в шишку могу попасть, только если ее кидают невысоко и медленно. Какой из меня охотник! - он в сердцах уронил лук на траву и сел рядом, обхватив коленки руками, расстроенно глядя в сторону чуть не плача.  
\- Обещаю, - проговорил Риннельдор, садясь рядом и обнимая мальчика за плечи, - у тебя будет самый настоящий лук!  
\- А кто научит меня стрелять? - тихо-тихо спросил мальчик.  
\- Я поговорю с твоим отцом, - ответил нолдо. Возможно, Трандуил, наконец, заметит, что у него есть сын, о воспитании которого следует позаботиться.  
\- Он тебя послушает? - Леголас поднял лицо к Риннельдору, как после дождя цветок поднимает головку к солнцу.  
\- Заодно и узнаем, - легко ответил Риннельдор, поднимаясь на ноги. Он направился к дому Лесного Короля, по земле, как всегда ходил, когда Леголас не пытался заставить его обучиться самому лучшему способу передвижения по лесу. "Прыгать по веткам - это все-таки не мое. А вот добыть кому-то оружие? Почему бы и нет!", улыбнулся про себя Риннельдор, впервые с юмором вспоминая о своей последней встрече с Исилдуром.  
****  
Риннельдор нашел Трандуила в тронном зале. Король сидел на резном деревянном троне, украшенном золотыми и алыми листьями кленов, чуть заметно мерцающими в сумраке зала. Длинные золотые локоны короля нандор не были убраны в прическу, спадая на плечи, а внутренний взор его, казалось, устремлен была куда-то вдаль.  
В тронном зале никого не было.  
Риннельдор, осторожно ступая, приблизился у трону и замер, ожидая, когда Трандуил обратится к нему.  
В Лесное королевство пришло лето, но в волосах Владыки сияли кристальные нити - короны он не надел, но весь его облик был словно подернут первой изморозью, хотя до зимы было еще очень далеко.   
Трандуил поднял на вошедшего взгляд, и в глазах его за снежной дымкой усталости промелькнуло любопытство - прежде Риннельдор редко являлся пред его очи, хоть и был, по сути, воспитателем королевского наследника.   
\- Ты хотел меня видеть...- Король сделал паузу, словно забыл имя стоявшего перед ним эльфа,- я слушаю тебя.  
\- Я пришел к тебе с просьбой, о король, - проговорил Риннельдор, проглотив слова о том, что боится побеспокоить и отвлечь от важных дум. - Леголас хочет научиться стрелять из настоящего лука. Он хочет во всем походить на Трандуила, короля нандор, охотника и стрелка.  
Трандуил удивленно изогнул темную бровь.  
\- Ему пять лет,- напомнил он так, словно хотел убедиться, что они говорят об одном и том же Леголасе,- он сам вдвое меньше настоящего лука.  
\- Конечно, - согласился Риннельдор, - Леголас не сможет стрелять из него. Пока. Но если бы у твоего сын был лук, подаренный отцом, он был бы рад одной лишь мысли, что научится стрелять из него когда-нибудь. А время пройдет так быстро, о король, что мы и не заметим течения лет. Мы откроем глаза завтра - а Леголас уже взрослый муж. Ты ведь знаешь, как это бывает.  
Трандуил нахмурился.  
\- Нет, я не знаю, как это бывает,- ответил он, и длинные пальцы нервно постучали по подлокотнику кресла, будто король вспомнил что-то, о чем вспоминать не хотел,- мне не приходилось прежде быть ничьим отцом. Но даже так я не уверен, что хочу, чтобы мой сын становился охотником и стрелком.  
\- Дети хотят походить на родителей, - проговорил Риннельдор тихо и медленно, словно уговаривая ребенка. - Так и я хотел стать кузнецом, потому что мой отец был кузнецом. Разве ты, о король, не хотел быть таким, как твой отец, когда был еще маленьким мальчиком?  
\- Скажи мне, Риннельдор,- король склонил голову к плечу, прищурился, и пальцы его сжали подлокотник,- ты проводишь так много времени с моим сыном - не замечал ли ты за ним чего-нибудь настораживающего, кроме желания быть похожим на меня?  
\- Нет, ничего странного, о король! Мы теперь с Леголасом друзья. Я рассказываю ему про историю эльфов и людей, и про славные дни Эрегиона, а он учит меня, как ходить по деревьям. Но ученик из меня никудышный, - улыбнулся Риннельдор.  
Трандуил же не обратил на его легкий тон и улыбку ни малейшего внимания, продолжая хмуриться.   
\- Я брал его с собой на охоту,- сказал он, чуть помолчав и не сводя с Риннельдора глаз,- и я видел, как мой сын впервые встретился со смертью. И теперь я боюсь, что, стань он охотником, он войдет во вкус.  
Риннельдор внимательно поглядел на Трандуила - их взгляды встретились. Серые глаза нолдо и зеленые глаза синда из Дориата, ставшего королем лесных эльфов. Прав ли Трандуил, опасаясь, что Леголас может полюбить убивать? И не странно ли слышать это от того, кто сам не видит ничего дурного в том, чтобы отнять жизнь у зверя, и чтобы съесть его плоть? Риннельдор отвел взор, чтобы осуждение, которое вызывала у него охота, не стало чересчур заметным.  
\- Я не слыхал такого, чтобы квенди нравилось отнимать жизнь , - проговорил Риннельдор. - Разве не из печальной необходимости мы убиваем? Разве мы не предпочли бы войнам мир, если б была такая возможность? Но увы, рано или поздно приходит война. И тогда искусство охотника может пригодиться воину.  
\- Я не понимаю тебя,- откликнулся Трандуил, и тон его был холоднее зимней стужи,- ты приходишь ко мне, прося подарить моему сыну лук, чтобы он стал охотником, но при этом считаешь, что убивать лесного зверя - это зазорная необходимость? Может быть, вместо того, чтобы учить его убивать, ты научишь его слагать баллады или ковать хлебные ножи?  
Риннельдор чуть заметно поклонился, словно предлагая мировую. Да, он осуждает охоту, но он не собирается никого ничему учить. Особенно короля.   
\- Я просил лук для Леголаса лишь потому, что мальчик сам хотел этот подарок. Но если Трандуил, король Ласгалена, считает, что такой дар не ко времени и не к месту, я прошу позволения подарить ему что-нибудь другое. Увы, дар песен мне неведом, но я был кузнецом и учился у славных мастеров. Позволь мне выковать кинжал для маленького принца - в знак моей дружбы с ним и в знак твоей отцовской любви.  
\- Для отцовской любви не нужны знаки,- откликнулся Трандуил - этот разговор явно досаждал ему, словно Риннельдор поднимал темы, на которые королю говорить совершенно не хотелось,- но в знак своей дружбы ты волен дарить ему то, что тебе вздумается. - он величественно махнул рукой,- ступай. О твоей первой просьбе я подумаю.  
Риннельдор , поклонившись, удалился, решив, что согласие короля означает разрешение ему воспользоваться помощью местных кузнецов и их инструментами. По-крайней мере, он будет понимать слова Трандуила именно так.


	6. Август

О, отец!  
Ты говоришь, что совершил ошибку и несешь наказание, но ведь наказанным оказываешься не ты один. Прошу, поверь - мне совершенно все равно, где и как ты оступился, и что скрывает твое прошлое - я знаю одно - что люблю тебя и хочу поскорей оказаться в твоих объятиях, рассказать обо всем, что происходит со мной, не доверяя эти слова быстрым крыльям почтовых птиц - глядя тебе в глаза, сжимая твою руку, слушая твой голос. Молю, приезжай! Отринь печали и горести - что бы ты ни совершил, для меня это неважно. Ты отец мне, и связь эту никому и ничему не разбить. Скоро наступит осень, а мы так и не повидались с тобой. Прошу, не мучай меня ожиданием.   
Твоя Келебриан. 

 

Моя светлая звезда,   
прости меня. И я сам так давно мечтаю о том, чтобы взять тебя за руки, чтобы взглянуть, как ты танцуешь для меня по легкой росе на рассвете. Я хотел бы приехать, но, увы, совершенный мной грех слишком тяжкий, и я боюсь запятнать им твою совершенную чистоту - особенно сейчас, когда в тебе теплятся две новых жизни, пока не познавшие никакой тьмы. Ты пишешь, что тебе все равно, что я совершил, но ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь. А если б узнала, боюсь, отвернулась бы от меня навсегда, постыдилась назвать меня своим отцом. Этого я страшусь больше всего на свете. Ибо если что-то я сделал в этой жизни правильно, так это - ты.   
Я обращаю свой мысленный взор на тебя, моя милая.

***  
Король Исилдур в последнее время редко выходил из Цитадели - кажется, его не интересовали ни строительные работы, ведущиеся повсюду в Минас-Аноре, ни повседневная жизнь города, ни даже то, как весело и быстро отстраивался Осгилиат. Всем распоряжался Элендур - но он уже привык решать вопросы мирной жизни. Именно он оставался с народом, когда армия Гондора уходила на войну, именно он заботился о том, чтобы у воинов были оружие, припасы, и лошади, и о том, чтобы, когда они вернулись, они вернулись не на пепелище. Теперь именно он позвал гномов помочь вновь отстроить города, разрушенные войной - и, судя по всему, эти города будут даже красивее и величественнее, чем раньше. Но сегодня Исилдур, наконец, должен был принять участие в жизни королевства.  
Из Имладриса прибыли послы - трое эльфов. Элендур лично пришел к отцу, чтобы сообщить об этом.  
Но ни в покоях короля, ни в тронном зале он не нашел его. Слуги сказали, что отец его в эту ночь, кажется, так и не ложился. Со вчерашнего вечера его никто не видел. Однако обнаружить Исилдура оказалось несложно - стража сообщила сыну короля, что тот с самого рассвета просидел на каменной скамье рядом с ростком Белого Древа, глядя на него так, словно хотел заметить, как оно растет.  
\- Отец, Элронд, сын Эарендиля, князь Имладриса, прислал своих послов, - негромко проговорил Элендур.  
Исилдур поднял на него глаза, темные, как грозовое небо, и в них было такое выражение, словно он не узнал того, кто заговорил с ним. Затем, однако, взгляд его прояснился, но не стал ни мягче, ни светлей.  
\- Я не звал их. Зачем они прибыли? - спросил он резко.  
Элендур пожал плечами. Его начинало уже утомлять такое отношение со стороны отца - вечная настороженность, металл в голосе, затаенный гнев в глубине глаз. Словно никто вокруг не имеет права жить и радоваться, словно мир рухнул там, на поле боя, где пали Элендил и Анарион. Но жизнь продолжается - разве не ради этого сражались и нуменорцы, и эльфы, и гномы?  
\- Я не знаю, зачем они прибыли. Вероятно, Элронд послал их с какими-то вестями, - ответил принц. "Правящий принц", так называли его иногда то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез, гондорцы, выпившие слишком много вина. - Примешь ли ты их, король?  
\- Вести можно отправить и с птицей,- отозвался Исилдур, но, тем не менее, неспешно поднялся со скамьи. Бросил еще один взгляд на ветвочки Древа, которые чуть колыхал ветер, и рука его метнулась к груди, словно у короля вдруг заболело сердце. Но лицо его осталось сосредоточенным и холодным.  
\- Идем,- бросил он сыну и, не взглянув на него больше, направился к Цитадели.  
Элендур, подозревая, что с отцом не так просто будет договориться, намеренно отправился сам искать его. Тем временем в Пиршественной Зале в Цитадели накрывали столы. Элендур велел позвать Нириэль, зная, что и она, и его братья будут рады видеть эльфов из Имладриса.  
Во время войны Нириэль с Аратаном, Кирионом и маленьким Валандилом жили в Линдоне, в королевском дворце Гил-Гэлада, и лишь недавно вернулись оттуда. Элендур надеялся, что эта встреча станет поводом вспомнить былое веселье. Ведь когда-то в Осгилиате звучала музыка и девушки с юношами танцевали задорные танцы. А тогда тень врага нависала над Средиземьем. Отчего же не повеселиться теперь? Он велел позвать музыкантов. Пора, наконец, отпраздновать победу и забыть уже о войне!  
Но едва нога короля переступила порог пиршественного зала, едва тяжелый шаг его зазвучал по каменным плитам, музыканты, казалось, разом сбились, музыка запнулась и стихла.   
Исилдур шел по проходу между столов неторопливо, словно каждый шаг давался ему с трудом, словно невыносимый груз пригибал его к земле. Он был не стар еще, но шел, как древний старец.  
Во главе стола он остановился, не удостоив взглядом супруги, не повернувшись к гонцам, воссевшим по правую руку. Он опустился в резное кресло и застыл, как каменный истукан - или человек, боящийся неловким движением разбередить головную боль.  
Гвэрин, высокий и немного печальный темноволосый эльф с длинными волосами, заплетенными в несколько кос, как это принято было когда-то давно среди нолдо Гондолина, поднялся на ноги, учтиво приветствуя Исилдура. Он был на совете в Имладрисе, когда короли и князья обсуждали войну, он был с Элрондом во всех битвах и он пошел вслед за Исилдуром в Мордор.  
И вот теперь они вновь увиделись - увиделись за пиршественным столом. Вот только король людей был мрачен - мрачнее, чем когда шел на смерть.   
\- Элронд, Владыка Имладриса, приветствует тебя и твою семью! - проговорил Гвэрин. - Да будут дни ваши светлы и полны радости, и да воссияют звезды над вашим домом!  
Исилдур кивнул, отвечая на это приветствие.  
\- И тебе привет, посланник Элронда Полуэльфа. По какой нужде ты прибыл в Минас-Анор и какие вести несешь,- он явно не настроен был на долгие разговоры и пустые приветствия.  
Гвэрин вздрогнул от этого тона. Исилдур, казалось, считал себя выше всех присутствующих. Теперь Гвэрин в полной мере понял опасения Элронда. Он обменялся взглядами с Радруином и Энадаром. Они вместе были тогда в Мордоре, в тот страшный час, принесший нежданную победу. И они видели, как Элронд вызвал Исилдура на бой - и как Исилдур отказался сразиться. Тогда он не понял, что случилось. Но теперь начал догадываться.   
\- Элронд, сын Эарендиля, желает знать, здоров ли ты и не тяготит ли тебя забота? Счастлив ли король Арнора и Гондора, сокрушивший врага?  
Исилдур прищурился, глядя на него, и взгляд его стальных глаз был острым, как клинок.   
\- Передай Элронду мою благодарность за беспокойство,- процедил Исилдур, улыбаясь так, словно вдруг понял нечто, что до сих пор пряталось от его взора,- надеюсь, и сам он и его домочадцы в добром здравии?  
\- Вполне, - ответил Гвэрин, - отвечая взглядом на взгляд.   
Король людей, очевидно, понял, что хотел сказать ему Элронд. Но, судя по всему, не спешил ответить согласием.  
Люди вокруг, слыша эти странные слова и ледяной тон, которыми они были сказаны, переглядывались украдкой. Что стряслось между вчерашними союзниками, вместе победившими общего врага? Исилдур говорил так, словно бросал вызов. Эльф из Имладриса ответил так, словно вызов был принят.  
Элендур, поднявшись, провозгласил тост за леди Келебриан.  
Все подняли кубки и осушили их до дна, и музыка заиграла вновь. Но Элендур сел на свое место мрачный и обеспокоенный. Он искоса наблюдал, что будет делать его отец.  
Исилдур пригубил вино и отставил кубок в сторону. Было совершенно очевидно, что он ни на мгновение не поверил, что эльфы приехали справиться о его здоровье и поведать, что у Элронда и его жены все хорошо. Но сам он явно не собирался продолжать этот разговор, ожидая, когда гости заговорят сами.   
Музыканты, меж тем, снова заиграли, а маленький сын Исилдура и еще несколько детей, которых пустили в пиршественный зал вместе со взрослыми - по приказу Элендура, желавшего создать атмосферу легкости и веселья, - пустились в пляс, совершенно не замечая напряжения, возникшего между хозяином и гостями.   
Элендур поддерживал беседу с матерью и братьями, задавал вежливые вопросы гостям, выслушивал не менее вежливые ответы. После третьей перемены блюд Иглир, один из любимых в Минас-Аноре бардов, исполнил песню о Битве Союза и о походе Исилдура на штурм Темной Башни. Эльфы вежливо слушали. Многие из гостей подпевали вполголоса. Дети затеяли битву на игрушечных мечах.  
Когда баллада окончилась, Элендур почувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд Гвэрина. Он едва заметно кивнул, потом, выждав приличествующее время, вышел из залы.  
Вскоре Гвэрин тоже покинул залу, тихонько выйдя из-за стола. Его спутники остались, чтобы не выглядеть неучтивыми. Элендур проводил нолдо в маленький садик с фонтаном - на его весело журчавших струях отражался, разбиваясь тысячей ярких блесток, свет полной луны. Здесь было очень тихо, лишь доносились приглушенные звуки музыки - королева Нириэль велела объявить танцы. Элендур улыбнулся - глядишь, Белая Цитадель станет похожа на Осгилиат в славные дни до войны.   
\- Прошу прощения за неласковый прием, - проговорил Элендур. - Но тяжелые утраты, которые наш народ понес на войне и множество забот, лежащих на плечах короля, печалят моего отца. И все же мы рады видеть посланников благородного Элронда.  
\- Да, конечно, - мелодичным голосом ответил Гвэрин. - В той битве пали многие и нескоро утихнет скорбь! И все же есть одно дело, которое беспокоит мудрого князя Имладриса. Кольцо, которое твой отец взял, поразив врага. Он назвал его вирой за отца и брата. И все же кольцо Саурона - не драгоценность, которую можно взять в уплату. Элронд опасается, что кольцо завладеет разумом Исилдура и его сердцем. Не замечал ли ты чего-нибудь странного?  
Странного! Элендур вздохнул. Да, он заметил немало странного в поведении отца. Да что говорить о поведении - голос Исилдура, его взгляд, даже облик его изменился. И он никому не показывал то самое кольцо, которое взял у врага, лишь говорил о нем несколько раз, и тогда в голосе его звучали пугающие нотки.   
\- Мне кажется, король слишком многое пережил в той битве. Но я надеюсь, что он справится с тенью прошлых бед, - проговорил Элендур, не желая злословить об отце.   
\- Кольцо врага несет в себе тень, из которой оно создано, - промолвил Гвэрин. - Силы Саурона были огромны. Многие тысячи лет он воевал с эльфами и людьми, и многие пали от его руки. Воистину велики доблесть твоего отца и его воинское искусство - но без помощи сил, превышающих силы смертных, я думаю, он не смог бы победить. Увы, тень вражеской злобы омрачила эту победу. Элронд говорит, что в кольце заключены силы врага, часть его бессмертной сущности, часть того, что было в нем самом. Эту ношу взял себе твой отец - но сможет ли смертный преодолеть чары, наложенные тем, кто обманом уничтожил Нуменор, а до этого - разрушил Эрегион?  
То, что говорил Гвэрин, было слишком пугающе и слишком похоже на правду. Но все же Элендур был сыном своего отца и наследным принцем Гондора и он не желал верить тому, что говорил эльф из далекой страны.  
\- Ты говоришь о войнах древности, в которых Саурон был победителем, - возразил Элендур. - Но в этой войне он проиграл. Рука моего отца сразила его - разве это не знак того, что Исилдур призван положить конец той тени, что веками царила над Средиземьем?  
\- Быть может, - согласился Гвэрин. - Я лишь хотел предупредить тебя об опасности. И если вести мои плохи, не вини вестника. Да воссияют звезды над домом Исилдура и над его потомками!  
С этими словами нолдо, родившийся в Гондолине в ту пору, когда Саурон был военачальником Моргота и командовал войсками в Ледяной стране за Горами Ужаса, поклонился Элендуру, сыну Исилдура, героя, покончившего с врагом.


	7. Сентябрь

Ах, милый отец!  
Боюсь, сейчас я не смогла бы станцевать тебе, даже если бы захотела - моя поступь не так легка, как была прежде, и становится все тяжелее с каждым днем. Я чувствую движения новых жизней в себе - и тоскую о том, что ты не можешь разделить со мной этой радости. Ты пишешь, что боишься меня запятнать - я не верю! Нет такой силы, что могла бы коснуться двух светочей, что горят во мне, и заставить их померкнуть. И нет для меня никого роднее тебя. Так почему же ты не веришь мне, когда я говорю, что ничего не боюсь, что готова принять любую твою ошибку, и простить ее, и никогда о ней не вспоминать? Прошу приезжай хотя бы на праздник Осеннего Солнца! Я не могу танцевать вместе с беззаботными девами в наших светлых садах, но спеть тебе я смогу. 

 

Моя милая девочка!  
Закрывая глаза, я иногда вижу тебя совсем крохой. Ты помнишь? В бескрайних полях той земли, что мы потеряли, распускались цветы - и из них ты собирала венки. А я никогда не носил короны краше, чем та, что ты сплела для меня из ромашек и вереска. О, моя Келебриан! Если бы мог я хоть раз вновь почувствовать то счастье и тот покой, что дарили нам те летние дни! Прошу, не разрывай мне сердце своими уговорами! Я мечтаю о том, чтобы быть рядом с тобой в это радостное время, чтобы приветствовать в этом мире твоих сыновей. Но увы - сейчас рядом с тобой для меня нет места. И я знаю, что тот, кому я отдал тебя в жены, сможет оградить тебя от любой беды, и это он, а не я теперь главный мужчина в твоей жизни. Передай ему, что я горд тем, каким мужем он стал для тебя, мое сокровище, моя звезда.   
Настанет день, и мы увидимся. Будь счастлива. 

 

Отец!  
Если ты не приедешь ко мне, то приеду я! Элронд говорит, что для меня сейчас ехать в Лотлориэн - настоящее безумие, но ему меня не разубедить. Я даю тебе ровно неделю с того момента, как голубь унесет это письмо.   
Я никогда не была серьезней.


	8. Октябрь

***  
Осенние ночи были холодными, но утра были прозрачно свежи. Келеборн вместе со спутниками - четырьмя верными галадрим - въехал в Имладрис, когда рассветное солнце позолотило горные верхушки и расцветило лес вокруг багрянцем и золотом. Они ехали не спеша, и у владыки было достаточно времени, чтобы обдумать то, как и о чем он будет говорить с дочерью. Она писала ему, что простит любой его проступок, что забудет любую его ошибку, но Келеборн не заблуждался на этот счет. Келебриан выросла в любви, и жила в ней до сих пор, и для нее то, что совершил Келеборн, было просто непостижимо. И, хоть владыка и был полностью уверен, что наконец-то, едва ли не впервые в жизни, поступает по сердцу, единственной, в чьих глазах он боялся увидеть разочарование, была Келебриан. Именно поэтому он так упорно отказывался приезжать к ней, говорить с ней - и пусть это было сродни трусости, но Келеборн убедил себя, что так защищает не только собственную тайну, но и саму Келебриан.  
Но откладывать визит дольше было уже нельзя. Сыновья Келебриан должны были появиться на свет на исходе зимы, и путешествие, даже по безопасным дорогам, было бы для нее слишком тяжелым сейчас, а подвергать дочь опасности Келеборн боялся больше, чем выдать невольно собственный секрет.   
Их встретили посланцы Элронда и сопроводили во дворец, а там Келебриан сама вышла встречать отца.   
И при первом взгляде на нее Келеборн забыл обо всем, что решил ей сказать, пока ехал из Лотлориэна - все слова, все осторожные объяснения, все полуправды будто враз покинули его, стоило ему вновь увидеть дочь, разлука с которой была такой долгой, и к которой всегда стремилось его сердце. В своем благословенном ожидании Келебриан была прекрасна и светла. На ней было простое белое платье, и серебряные волосы свободно рассыпались по плечам. Она улыбалась, раскрыв отцу объятия, и Келеборн видел, что вовсе не рассветное солнце дарило краски ее лицу - от Келебриан исходило собственное сияние - мягкое и чистое, свет новой жизни, которым она была одарена вдвойне. Ее походка была лишь немного тяжелей обычного, но все равно Келебриан словно плыла над мраморными плитами пола. Келеборн заключил ее в объятия, но не назвал "дитя мое", как делал всегда - ибо она не была больше ребенком. Келебриан стала тем, кем была рождена и названа - Серебряной королевой, прекрасной и сияющей в совершенстве своей зрелости.   
Но в следующий же миг она отстранилась от отца и улыбнулась, и то была улыбка маленькой девочки, которую Келеборн качал на коленях, которая пела и танцевала для него, чей образ он хранил в своем сердце все эти столетия.  
\- Ты все-таки приехал! - проговорила Келебриан радостно,- пришлось пойти на угрозы, чтобы заманить тебя к нам!  
\- Как я рад, что поддался на них,- ответил Келеборн, улыбаясь в ответ,- ты прекрасней, чем я тебя помню, дитя мое, а ведь мне казалось, что краше, чем ты, не бывает.  
\- Ох, не льсти мне, отец,- отмахнулась Келебриан, уводя его за руку,- мне уже малы все мои платья, а скоро, кажется, мне будет мал Имладрис.  
Келеборн рассмеялся, чувствуя, как стальные оковы, скреплявшие сердце, лопаются одна за другой, и на душе его становится тепло и спокойно. И чего он опасался? Его девочка непременно поймет и простит его, примет со всеми его недостатками...  
На террасе, куда Келебриан привела его, стоял Элронд, и Келеборн под его взглядом чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте.  
\- Приветствую владыку галадрим Лотлориэна, - церемонно сказал Элронд и поклонился. В последний раз он видел Келеборна вечером перед битвой у ворот Мораннона. Это было меньше года назад - но как многое изменилось за это время!  
Келеборн улыбнулся и кивнул ему приветливо, как мог. Келебриан же, кажется, не заметила напряжения между отцом и мужем - она продолжала сжимать руку Келеборна.  
\- Мы очень ждали тебя,- сказала она искренне, и Келеборну захотелось уточнить, кто это "мы", но он сдержался,- скажи, приятным ли было твое путешествие? Может, ты хочешь отдохнуть с дороги?  
\- Мой путь был легким, и я ничуть не устал,- ответил Келеборн, бросая быстрый взгляд на Элронда,- а как поживаешь ты, моя милая?   
\- У меня есть ощущение, что все вокруг считают своим долгом ограждать меня от всего на свете,- шутливо нахмурилась Келебриан, бросив укоризненный взгляд на Элронда,- особенно супруг мой, который почти не выпускает меня за пределы сада.  
Элронд улыбнулся, переведя взгляд на Келебриан. Что бы ни происходило, достаточно было посмотреть на нее, и ему сразу становилось хорошо. Теперь он переживал лишь о том, что Келеборн выдаст свою тайну - как отреагирует Тилли, не хотелось и думать. Но сможет ли он скрыть от нее совершенное? Впрочем, тот, кто способен на предательство, способен, наверное, и на обман:   
\- Народ Имлариса не простит мне, если с тобой что-то случится, - полушутя, полусерьезно ответил Элронд.  
Келебриан всплеснула руками, явно выражая недоверие, но тут же рассмеялась - Келеборн видел, что она искренне рада его приезду, и это согревало его и дарило уверенность. Он, не сдержавшись, снова сжал ее руку, и Келебриан, вновь повернувшись к нему, вдруг стала серьезной:   
\- Лишь одно тревожит меня по-настоящему,- заговорила она тихо, но решительно.- Ты, отец. И то, что тяготит твое сердце.  
\- Дитя мое,- поспешил заверить ее Келеборн,- я же писал тебе, что беспокоиться не о чем - сейчас ты должна думать о себе самой и...  
\- И о моих детях,- прервала его Келебриан, еще больше хмурясь,- я знаю. Но все вокруг меня словно вместе хранят какую-то тайну, в которую мне разрешили лишь заглянуть, а теперь не подпускают и на расстояние полета стрелы. Но неужели никто не понимает, что такая неизвестность хуже всего! - она посмотрела на Элронда, на этот раз серьезно и с укоризной. Казалось, это недовольство росло и ширилось в ней уже давно, и теперь наконец-то прорвалось наружу,- скажи мне лишь одно, отец,- Келебориан сильнее сжала пальцы Келеборна,- дело в нем? - сердце владыки упало, но Келебриан продолжала,- дело в Едином Кольце, ведь так?  
\- Кольце? - не успев справиться с удивлением, переспросил Келеборн, растерянно моргнув,- каком кольце?   
Келебриан посмотрел на него с не меньшей растерянностью.   
\- Матушка не рассказывала тебе? - спросила она, явно совершенно сбитая с толку, - как же так?  
Элронд понял, что дело плохо. Тилли сама подсказала ответ - и вот, Келеборн не может даже подыграть ей. Видимо, обману тоже следует учиться. Но должен ли и он, Элронд, сын Эарендиля, лгать, чтобы помочь отцу Келебриан выпутаться из ловушки, в которую тот загнал себя сам?  
\- Кольцо Власти, выкованное Сауроном, - проговорил Элронд медленно. - Его взял Исилдур, сын Элендила, ставший королем Арнора и Гондора. Увы, теперь Исилдур считает кольцо своим. Он назвал его "семейным сокровищем". Не удивлюсь, если он скоро начнет носить кольцо на пальце, как враг делал это когда-то.  
Келеборн перевел взгляд с дочери на ее супруга, и взгляд этот был полон изумления, граничащего почти с ужасом.   
\- Пытался ли кто-то говорить с ним? - спросил он, стараясь ухватить ситуацию и выйти из нее с наименьшими потерями - хотя, казалось, все и так уже было потеряно,- объяснить, как опасно сокровище Врага?   
Но Тилли, кажется, проблема Кольца и Исилдура больше не интересовала.  
\- Почему матушка не рассказала об этом тебе, тому, кого прозвали Мудрым? - спросила она негромко, и рука ее скользнула по складкам платья, словно она хотела оградить от чего-то своих нерожденных детей.  
Келеборн ответил ей виноватым взглядом, пытаясь подобрать верные слова. Он понимал, что в этом вопросе от Элронда помощи можно было не ждать.  
Элронд перевел взгляд с Келеборна на его дочь и обратно. Потом посмотрел на свое кольцо. Вилья, сапфир небес, помоги Келебриан Серебровласой, помоги моей любимой!  
Его губы, словно сами собой, без участия воли, стали рассказывать про посольство, которое было направлено в Гондор - как и следовало ожидать, безрезультатно.  
Келеборн понимал, что эта отсрочка лишь еще больше разожжет подозрения Келебриан, и потому, когда Элронд закончил, он кивнул ему и снова повернулся к дочери. На этот раз взял ее за обе ладони и заглянул в глаза.  
\- Это правда,- проговорил он печально,- мы с твоей матерью не слишком много разговариваем в последнее время, и в том моя вина, и ничья больше. Но, прошу тебя, не проси рассказывать, что произошло между нами.   
Келебриан помедлила мгновение, потом отняла свои ладони, и руки Келеборна на мгновение застыли, хватая воздух, а потом бессильно упали.  
\- Вот, значит, как,- Келебриан одной рукой снова отгородила от него детей, а второй сжала пальцы Элронда,- ты говоришь мне, что это не мое дело?  
\- Вовсе нет! - поспешил заверить ее Келеборн, чувствуя, что вязнет, как муха в сосновой смоле,- но я не хочу, чтобы это отягощало твои мысли и твое...  
\- Довольно! - Келебриан нахмурилась и отступила на шаг,- довольно тайн! Довольно недомолвок! Ни от тебя,- он глянула на Элронда,- ни от тебя,- еще один взгляд достался Келеборну,- я не потерплю этого больше!  
Она развернулась, готовая уйти прочь с террасы.  
Элронд вздохнул. Он догадывался, что так все и закончится - не следовало Келеборну приезжать. Келебриан - не из тех, кто привык закрывать глаза и ждать, пока проблемы исчезнут.  
\- Моя супруга права, владыка Келеборн, - проговорил он. - Разве она не должна знать то, что касается ее близких? И как бы ни было опасно знание, в незнании редко скрывается спасение.  
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал ей? - тихо спросил Келеборн, глянув вслед уходящей дочери,- я знаю, что сам загнал себя в ловушку, но что именно я должен ей сказать?  
\- Чего я хочу? - проговорил Элронд, выделяя каждое слово. - Я всегда выполнял свой долг, Келеборн. Всегда, когда мог. И когда не мог, я старался. Так что я хочу лишь, чтобы такие вопросы ты задавал не мне. Волей судьбы у меня есть лучшее из сокровищ мира, твоя дочь Келебриан. И она достойна того, чтобы знать правду. Я не буду больше хранить твои тайны.  
\- Я никогда не просил тебя хранить мои тайны,- ответил Келеборн холодно, и голос его опустился почти до шепота,- особенно тогда, когда тебе мало что о них известно. Ты прав - она достойна правды, и я расскажу ей все, хоть и не знаю, за что она меня будет ненавидеть больше - за эти слова или за молчание.  
\- Да будет так, - ответил Элронд. - Мне жаль, что все вышло так, как вышло, о Келеборн. Будь нашим гостем, располагай всем, что есть в нашем доме. И да помогут нам те, кто хранит наши судьбы, - с этими словами, Элронд, коротко поклонившись, покинул террасу.  
*****  
Он нашел ее в саду, в резной беседке, увитой желтеющим плющом. Келебриан сидела на скамье, сложив руки на коленях и глядя куда-то мимо изгибов золотистых стеблей. Келеборн подошел к ней неспешно, будто боялся, что она прогонит его прочь. Присел на скамью рядом и потянулся к ее ладони, чтобы сжать ее в своей, но Келебриан отняла руку, не повернувшись. Она была так решительна сейчас - и так хрупка, и Келеборн половину жизни бы отдал, чтобы ему не пришлось сейчас говорить с дочерью о том, о чем он должен был поговорить.   
\- Дитя мое...- начал он.   
\- Я не дитя больше,- ответила она сухо и все еще глядя в сторону.  
\- Для родителей дети всегда остаются детьми,- отозвался Келеборн,- и через несколько лет ты сама это поймешь.  
\- Не нужно отвлекать меня избитыми истинами,- Келебриан все же повернулась, и ее серебристо-серые глаза были темны от сдерживаемой ярости,- ты пришел поговорить со мной - так говори. Или уходи - ты ведь так не хотел приезжать!  
\- Не хотел,- подтвердил Келеборн печально,- и именно потому, что я знал, что придется говорить с тобой об этом, я пытался отсрочить свой визит, как мог. Но теперь, видимо, время тайн закончено. Слушай же, Келебриан,- он впервые за долгое время назвал ее полным именем, и в его звучании слышалась глубокая горечь. - Я уже писал тебе, что ни секунды не сожалею о принятом решении, и это правда. Но правда также и то, что, даже если бы мог, я не изменил бы ничего из того, что сделал. Ибо пойди моя жизнь иначе, в ней не было бы тебя. Я не буду брать с тебя обещания простить меня, но прошу, пообещай попытаться меня понять.   
\- Я уже писала тебе,- она повернулась наконец, и золотистый свет утреннего солнца запутал блики в ее волосах, лицо оставалось напряженным и бледным, но было видно - Келебриан готова слушать очень внимательно,- я писала, что прощу любую твою ошибку и не стану вспоминать о ней. Ибо ты отец мне, и я люблю тебя.  
Келеборн покачал головой.  
\- Не совершай моих ошибок - не обещай ничего, не продумав все до конца. Сперва послушай, а потом реши,- он глубоко вздохнул,- мне стоит начать с тех дней, когда домом моим был благословенный Дориат - сокрытое королевство, в котором мне - тогда юному и невинному - не были ведомы ни страх, ни тьма. То была весна моей жизни, и я, никогда не знавший любви, встретил того, кто завладел моим сердцем и разумом...  
Келебриан понимающе кивнула, решив, видимо, что речь идет об Артанис, но Келеборн покачал головой.  
\- Он сам был, как весна - и даже имя его говорило об этом. Я полюбил его, едва увидев, и я отдал ему все, что у меня было. Кроме клятв. Но они она были ни к чему. Мы были юны тогда - и думали, что клятва тела дороже и прочней клятвы душ.   
\- Он? - переспросила Келебриан, хмурясь,- о ком ты, отец?   
\- Не спеши,- поднял он руку,- итак, я был счастлив и целостен, но потом произошло нечто странное. Однажды при дворе моего родича Элу Тингола я увидел деву - столь совершенную в своей красоте, столь чистую и светлую, что сперва она показалась мне видением, я не знал, что такая красота существует, и вот она стояла передо мной - вся в сиянии белого света. И в устах ее был мед, и руки ее были нежны, и я... я не знаю, что произошло. Знаю лишь, что сердце мое переменилось, и когда дева та сказала, что любит меня, я не мог сопротивляться.   
\- Сопротивляться? - Келебриан смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами, словно не верила его словам или не в состоянии была понять ни одного из них,- но кто сопротивляется любви? Любовь - это дар....  
\- Любовь - это дар,- подтвердил Келеборн,- и она - прекрасная Артанис - преподнесла его мне. И я отдал то, что у меня осталось - клятву.   
\- А что же тот, другой? - спросила Келебриан тихо-тихо.  
\- Он был обманут и страдал,- ответил Келеборн, и, произнеся это, словно сам ощутил отзвук тех страданий - слова звучали так просто, но за ними таилась вся боль, которую он причинил, и которая плескалась в зеленых глазах в ту ночь перед битвой. - но я... я решил, что он, как и я, заблуждался. То была не любовь, а лишь юношеская блажь. Удовольствия тела - как танец, как кубок вина... И я отказался от него. С Артанис я был счастлив - и любил ее. Она любила меня в ответ - и преподнесла главный подарок, лучше которого нельзя и представить. Она подарила мне тебя, дитя. И много столетий союз наш был прочен и полон любви. Но потом...  
\- Но потом...- как во сне повторила Келебриан.   
\- Но потом была ночь перед битвой - той самой, в которой я чуть не погиб,- продолжал Келеборн,- и тот, кого я оставил, пришел ко мне. И я... - владыка запнулся, подбирая нужные слова - его дочь не была ребенком, но и пересказывать ей все, что случилось, он не хотел,- и я... отринул клятву. И лег с ним.   
Келебриан ахнула - владыка подумал было, что пора замолчать, но понимал, что зашел уже слишком далеко, и нужно было рассказывать все, до конца.   
\- Я мог бы сказать, что поддался его чарам. Что на следующий день нас ждало сражение, из которого мы не чаяли вернуться. Что он открылся мне, сказав, что я был его единственным все это время, и я дал ему возможность отомстить... я мог бы. Но это была бы ложь. Правда же в том, что на меня снизошло понимание того, что, дав Артанис клятву, сердце и душу я оставил ему. И во время битвы он спас меня, вынес раненого и отвез к себе во дворец. И выхаживал меня, а потом своей песней вернул меня, когда душа моя уже устремилась в Чертоги Мандоса.   
\- Так тот, другой был...- Келебриан накрыла ладонью рот, словно боялась закричать.  
\- Да,- кивнул Келеборн,- это был он. И хоть ныне мы разлучены, настанет день, и я снова соединюсь с ним..  
\- Довольно! - у Келебриан не вышло встать на ноги так изящно, как обычно, она чуть покачнулась - Келеборн хотел поддержать ее, но она оттолкнула его руку,- я слышала достаточно. Хватит.   
\- Видишь,- Келеборн невесело усмехнулся,- а если бы ты пообещала простить, тебе бы тоже пришлось нарушить обещание.   
Келебриан, бледная, как лен ее одежд, сжала кулаки, и на лице ее отразилась мука.   
\- О, отец,- прошептала она, закрывая глаза,- как я хотела бы ничего этого не знать... Но я сама виновата. - она снова посмотрела на него,- я сказала, что приму тебя со всеми твоими ошибками. И я сдержу слово. Ты не причинил зла мне, и прощать мне тебя не за что. Твоя жизнь принадлежит тебе одному... но понять этого я не смогу.   
Келеборн кивнул и опустил голову. Келебриан постояла еще пару мгновений, потом, развернувшись, зашагала прочь, не сказав больше ни слова.  
***  
Она вышла к Элронду неуверенной тяжелой походкой. Несмотря на две растущие внутри нее жизни, Келебриан была легче солнечного луча, а теперь словно огромный груз опустился ей на плечи. Она еще не поняла, что произошло, и что теперь об этом думать. Отец был откровенен с ней, и теперь княгиня знала правду, но эта правда не укладывалась у нее в голове. Так просто не бывало, не могло быть...   
\- Элаэ,- позвала она мужа, подходя к нему ближе и, оступившись, почти упала в его объятия, не удержав равновесия.  
Элронд поднял ее на руки - такую легкую, такую хрупкую, отнес в сад, на их любимое место - где росли березы, увитые жимолостью. Сейчас листья на березах пожелтели и начали опадать. Осень. Тилли положила голову ему на плечо, и они сидели, обнявшись и прислонившись к стволу старой березы. Они посадили ее вместе, на день рождения Тилли. И вот теперь этой березе скоро настанет время умереть, а они по-прежнему будут приходить в этот сад, будут растить детей - если только Тилли найдет в себе силы справиться с нежданным горем.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - проговорил Элронд, - и всегда буду любить.  
\- Почему ты так в этом уверен? - тихо спросила она, замирая в его руках - напряженная, как тонкая тетива,- все, во что я верила, оказалось ложью. Как же ты можешь обещать что-то, когда обещания больше ничего не стоят?  
\- Я уверен в этом, - просто ответил Элронд. - С тех пор, как я встретил тебя на берегу залива в Митлонде, тем серым утром много лет назад, в моей жизни появились свет и смысл. Разве ты не помнишь, как для нас зазвучала музыка любви? И она звучит до сих пор и будет звучать для меня, пока я способен слышать. И ты будешь моей звездой, пока я способен видеть. Как мог бы я разлюбить тебя? - так говорил Элронд, держа ее за руки. Потом, подумав, добавил. - Возьми это кольцо, если хочешь. Надень его - и ты увидишь мое сердце так, как видит его Манве, Создатель небес.  
Тилли отдернула руку от Вильи, словно боялась обжечься.  
\- Я не знаю,- ответила она, не поднимая на Элронда глаз,- я не знаю, Элаэ, я всегда считала, что мир живет по одним законам, а теперь все изменилось... Да, я помню тот день и я помню, как сердце мое стремилось к тебе. Я помню, как мы соединили наши души и наши тела. И я тоже люблю тебя... но как я могу верить тебе или даже себе самой безоглядно?  
Элронд вздохнул. Он сам давно уже не верил ни во что - кроме Келебриан.  
\- Этот мир живет по странным законам, Тилли. Может, когда-то в нем не было тени, и все должно случалось как должно, но где то время? Даже в Валинор проник враг и погубил Деревья. А до этого Мириэль ушла в чертоги Мандоса, оставив своего сына. Говорят, это стало причиной многих бед. Но я знаю одно - я верю в нашу любовь так же, как я верю, что солнце встанет завтра на востоке и что за зимой придет весна. Я верю тебе и я верю в тебя - и пусть будет, что будет.  
\- Пусть будет, что будет,- эхом повторила она. Тилли не нужно было надевать кольцо, чтобы поверить в его слова - ибо она хотела им верить, иначе у нее под ногами и вовсе не осталось бы твердой почвы. - прошу, обними меня крепче,- прошептала она, пряча лицо на его плече.  
Элронд обнял Келебриан крепко и нежно, и желтые листья берез кружились вокруг них, несомые легким ветром - или музыкой четырех сердец, бившихся в унисон.


	9. Ноябрь

***  
Конечно, в Ласгалене были кузнецы. Но Риннельдор, посмотрев на их инструменты и на качество руды, с которой они работают, с трудом сдержался, чтобы ничего не сказать. И то не смог бы, если б не привык постоянно врать с тех пор, как вернулся из-за Двери Ночи.   
\- Я хочу выковать кинжал для принца, - повторил Риннельдор.  
\- Я готов предоставить тебе свою кузницу. И вот эту руду, нам гномы привезли ее еще до войны, - повторил Арминсиль, мастер-кузнец, ковавший почти все, что нандор не покупали у гномов. Он и еще пятеро кузнецов – вот, собственно, и все, кто работали с металлами в Зеленолесье. Риннельдор осматривал то, что видел в кузне, и не мог поверить собственным глазам. Если лесные эльфы сами ковали свое оружие, становились понятны их великие военные успехи. Даже люди справились бы лучше, не говоря о гномах.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Риннельдор. Он попробует – и, если не получится, то придется думать, где найти руду достойнее. И чем заплатить гномам.   
\- Мой ученик поможет тебе, - торжественно провозгласил Арминсиль.  
\- Спасибо, - согласился Риннельдор, надеясь, что ученик способен хотя бы раздувать мехи.  
Ученик оказался способен. Риннельдор прокалил руду несколько раз, выплавил металл, потом ковал его и перековывал много раз, и тело, вспоминая привычную работу, радовалось. Песня сама рвалась из уст – Риннельдор, давая волю чувствам, запел. Для народа нолдо он пел на редкость плохо. Зная это, Риннельдор никогда не пел на публике – лишь в одиночестве кузни. И потом еще – по просьбе Мелькора, он пел там, где любые звуки, рождаясь, обретают жизнь – и летят, сверкая невидимыми огнями, и печально умирают в пустоте, неслышимые никем, кроме духов нерожденных.   
И вот он снова пел от радости, вторя ударам молота – простая мелодия, выученная у гномов. Теперь в этой песне была странная сила – огонь, услышав ее, вспыхнул тысячей искр, взметнулся под потолок, чуть не опалив кузнеца – странно, но тот не почувствовал жара, - и сменил цвет. Теперь огонь был белым и сиял ослепительно, как снег под полуденным солнцем. Металл, погруженный в пламя, вдруг изменился. Стал ковким и ярким, как расплавленное серебро.   
\- Пламя бездны, - прошептал Риннельдор.   
Он отлил кинжал в заготовленную форму, закалил его, как полагалось, но, читая восторг в глазах подмастерья, Риннельдор думал лишь о том, что это значит. Кинжал был легок и прочен, будто выкованный из мифрила, а Риннельдор не знал, радоваться или огорчаться. Мелькор, оказывается, наделил его не только оружием, но и новой силой. Что еще он дал ему – и чего ждет взамен? Но к чему волнения – Риннельдор, рассматривая, как сияет на солнце выкованный им клинок, как он поддается заточке, как он разрезает лист, летящий по ветру, думал об одном: кто из кузнецов Эрегиона выковал бы такой кинжал? Да, эти силы Риннельдор получил от того, кого квенди ненавидели с начала времен. Но у Риннельдора, в отличие от них, не было причин ненавидеть Мелькора. Ибо можно ли ненавидеть того, кто дал тебе жизнь?   
\- Я подарю Леголасу этот клинок. И пусть он назовет его, - проговорил Риннельдор.  
Подмастерье благоговейно кивнул. Такое оружие подобает только принцу.  
***  
Для маленького принца Ласгалена королевский дворец всегда был местом, полным приключений. С тех самых пор, как Леголас научился ходить, он принялся комната за комнатой, коридора за коридором, исследовать подгорные чертоги. Казалось, целой жизни не хватит, чтобы обойти их все, тем более, что в некоторые его части мальчику заходить не разрешалось. И этот запрет превращал запертые комнаты в настоящие сокровищницы, полные неразгаданных тайн. Большую часть времени до того, как отец и дедушка ушли на войну, Леголас проводил с Орофером. Тот пытался, как умел, знакомить малыша с окружающим миром. Он рассказывал ему истории о далеком прошлом, о тех краях, которых, по его словам, уже не существовало, и о тех героях, которые уже отправились в чертоги Ожидания. Но с войны Орофер не вернулся, и иногда, пробираясь в очередной погреб дворца или залезая под самую крышу, Леголас шепотом разговаривал с ним, надеясь, что дедушка в Чертогах Мандоса непременно его услышит.   
После возвращения отца, Леголас большую часть времени был предоставлен сам себе, и хотя Трандуил познакомил его с лесом, окружавшем дворец, сперва Леголас немного робел перед его темной могучей громадой. Но потом невесть откуда появился Риннельдор. С ним гулять по лесу стало совсем не страшно, и из маленького птенчика, которого вытолкнули из гнезда, Леголас сам превратился в наставника. Лес любил его – мальчик наконец-то смог почувствовать это – и этой любовью ему хотелось поделиться со своим единственным другом.   
Но несмотря на то, что Леголас покинул загадочные королевские чертоги, чтобы выйти во внешний мир, дворец все равно остался для него неизученным до конца, и в те дни, когда Риннельдор отлучался куда-нибудь по своим делам, а отец и вовсе не обращал на него внимания, Леголас снова погружался в свои приключения. Дворцовые слуги относились к нему с теплом – они никогда не мешали его похождениям, иногда даже подыгрывали маленькому наследнику, указывая путь в верном направлении или открывая те двери, которые можно было открыть перед ним. И Леголас представлял, что он – один из тех вольных путешественников, вроде Риннельдора, которые нигде не остаются надолго, но всегда ищут место, где могли бы остаться.   
Утро выдалось по-настоящему морозным – первый отзвук приближающейся зимы, и Леголас, выбежав по хрусткому снегу в лес, промчался, почти не оставляя следов, по твердому насту к высокому дереву, к которому крепился навесной мост. Взлетев по тяжелым от инея ветвям до самой верхушки, возвышавшейся над сплошным одеялом леса, Леголас огляделся по сторонам. Небо над Ласгаленом было чистым и прозрачным, как родниковая вода – и таким же холодным. Ветер норовил сбросить маленького исследователя вниз, но Леголас легко балансировал на ветви – он пробежал по ней до самого дрожащего края, сорвался с нее, но лишь затем, чтобы руками уцепиться за следующую – пониже. Лес погружался в сон – принц слышал, как перешептываются деревья. Они готовились к долгой зиме, и, перепрыгивая с ветки на ветку, Леголас прощался с ними, желая приятных снов. Он знал – пройдет зима, и они вновь проснутся, и лес снова запоет, затрепещет. Теперь же было время покоя и тишины, и Леголас чувствовал, как один за другим умолкают голоса его товарищей.   
Вновь оказавшись на площадке перед входом во дворец, Леголас запрокинул голову – отчего-то ему стало ужасно грустно. Лесом овладевало морозное оцепенение, и у мальчика возникло ощущение, что его оставляют одного.   
Но, привыкший к одиночеству, он не умел долго печалиться. Риннельдор сегодня утром куда-то ушел, накануне сказав, что Леголаса ждет сюрприз, и, в ожидании его возвращения, мальчик решил предпринять опасный поход. Во дворце, исхоженном им вдоль и поперек, были одни покои, в которые Леголасу удавалось проникнуть очень редко. И сейчас он решил рискнуть.   
Длинная полутемная галерея провела его вниз на несколько уровней. У входа на этот ярус стояла стража – но двое эльфов-воинов привыкли к проделкам Леголаса, и пропустили его, почти не удостоив вниманием. Леголасу же виделось, что он – ловкий охотник – проскользнул мимо них незамеченным, как предутренняя тень.  
Двери в покои были закрыты – дубовые створки были слишком тяжелыми для маленьких рук, но Леголас навалился на резную панель всем телом, и та, чуть скрипнув на петлях, отворилась. Мальчик застыл, боясь спугнуть свою удачу этим скрипом, но комната за дверью оставалось покруженной в темноту и тишь. Леголас осторожно переступил порог – он был сыном леса, умел двигаться совершенно беззвучно, но сейчас ему казалось, что каждый шаг громом отдается под высокими сводами.   
Фигура на широком ложе под легким балдахином, похожим на кружева паутины, была неподвижна, и Леголас пробрался до самого края кровати. Он на цыпочках приблизился к изголовью, стараясь почти не дышать.   
Лицо отца было прозрачно бледным, как морозные небеса над лесом, и на пугающий миг Леголасу показалось, что Трандуил не дышит. Тяжелые веки были чуть приопущены, и король, кажется, заблудился в стране собственных зыбких грез. Леголас, на грани страха, протянул руку и осторожно коснулся его лба.   
\- Отец? – позвал он шепотом,- Отец,- второй раз – чуть громче.   
Мгновение взор Трандуила оставался затуманенным и пустым, но вот дрогнули темные крылья ресниц, и сумрак сна начал растворяться в зеленых глазах. Король моргнул, словно не узнал того, кто стоял перед ним. Вздохнул и постарался приподняться на постели. Но тут же, болезненно нахмурившись, снова опустил голову на подушку.   
\- Леголас,- проговорил он тихо,- что ты тут делаешь?   
\- Я…- мальчик вдруг понял, что достойного объяснения своему поведению он придумать не успел. Отец выглядел усталым, хотя утро только начиналось. Леголас знал, что накануне слуг трижды посылали в винный погреб за новой бочкой дорвинионского вина – а после таких вечером Трандуил всегда просыпался усталым. – Мне стало грустно,- признался принц наконец.   
Трандуил чуть привстал, потирая пальцами виски.   
\- О, мой мальчик, ну найди Риннельдора,- посоветовал король малышу,- он наверняка найдет, чем тебя развлечь.   
Леголас хотел было возразить, сказать отцу, что Риннельдор занят, и дело даже было не в этом – просто этим утром, когда лес погружался в сон, ему хотелось быть именно с ним, с Трандуилом. Но вместе с тем, мальчик знал, что спорить совершенно бесполезно.   
Он почти не помнил отца радостным и благодушным, и те редкие моменты, когда Трандуил улыбался ему, ценил на вес золота. А в последнее время Леголасу и вовсе стало казаться, что Король с большим удовольствием и сам бы погрузился в зимнюю спячку вместе с Ласгаленом, чем встречать каждое утро так, как сейчас. И Леголас вдруг испугался, что именно так отец и поступит – уснет, и неизвестно, проснется ли с приходом весны. Потому, вместо того, чтобы выйти из покоев отца прочь, мальчик вскарабкался на постель, не давая Трандуилу времени возразить. После вылазки в морозное утро от Леголаса все еще исходил свежий холод, а пальцы его были совершенно ледяными. Он прильнул к груди отца, и пока тот, слишком растерянный, чтобы возражать, удивленно взирал на него, осторожно прижал обе ладошки к вискам Трандуила.   
Леголас почувствовал, как руки его окатило внезапным жаром, исходящим от кожи короля, а тот удивленно ахнул, но не отстранился. Мгновение глаза короля были широко распахнуты, а потом тяжелые веки опустились, и Трандуил испустил шумный облегченный вздох.   
\- О, Варда и все ее звезды,- прошептал он, не открывая глаз,- как же хорошо.   
Леголас, ободренный такими словами, улыбнулся и сидел на коленях отца, не отнимая рук от его головы, пока ладони его не согрелись окончательно. Трандуил пошевелился и снова посмотрел на мальчика. На этот раз на лице его промелькнула тень улыбки.   
\- У тебя великий дар целителя, дитя мое,- произнес король тихо, и Леголас, гордый собой, зарделся от неожиданной похвалы. – Хочешь, я сейчас поднимусь, и вместе мы пойдем слушать прощальную песню осени?   
Ничего на свете Леголас не хотел так, как этого, и он с готовностью кивнул.  
Трандуил отнял его ладони от своих висков, сжал их своими и осторожно поцеловал маленькие пальчики.   
\- Когда-нибудь все будет иначе,- проговорил король шепотом,- и я надеюсь, ты останешься со мной до этого дня.   
\- Конечно! – с жаром пообещал Леголас, хоть и понятия не имел, о чем говорит Трандуил,- конечно, отец!  
***  
Выковав клинок, Риннельдор сделал из дерева рукоять и ножны, отполировал их и вырезал руническим письмом несколько хороших пожеланий, переплетенных узором из листьев, цветов и шишек. На рукояти с одной стороны была шишка, пронзенная стрелой и с другой стороны - руна Р. Работая, Риннельдор напевал про себя - к счастью, от одной лишь песни ничто не загоралось вокруг. Через несколько дней кинжал был готов и Риннельдор вернулся в подземный дворец Лесного короля, попрощавшись с кузнецами и пообещав, что придет когда-нибудь еще - иначе они отказывались отпускать его.  
Леголас встретил его до того, как Риннельдор переступил порог дворца - он буквально свалился перед ним на тропу откуда-то сверху и, подпрыгивая на месте, сиял радостной улыбкой.  
\- Ты вернулся! - затараторил мальчик,- ты наконец-то вернулся! Я так ждал! Тебя не было целых сто лет, а я все ждал! Знаешь, что тут было, знаешь? - Леголас схватил его за руку и потащил за собой - не ко дворцу, а обратно в чащу,- мы с отцом ходили провожать деревья в зимний сон. Он им пел, и я тоже пел, а они засыпали и ...- мальчик, захлебнувшись собственным энтузиазмом, на мгновение замолчал, но тянуть его за собой не перестал.  
\- Я вижу, вы усыпили все деревья, - сказал, наконец, Риннельдор, широко улыбаясь. - это прекрасно. Смотри, что я принес тебе, - с этими словами он протянул мальчику кинжал в деревянных ножнах - для маленького Леголаса этот кинжал был как меч по размеру . - Осторожно, - предупредил нолдо. - клинок заточен.  
Глаза Леголаса расширились и он, казалось, онемел при виде этого подарка. Его руки, до сих пор цеплявшиеся за Риннельдора и беспорядочно жестикулировавшие, замерли, и маленький принц поднял на Риннельдора изумленный взгляд, словно Леголас боялся, что друг вот-вот рассмеется и объявит, что это была шутка.  
\- Это... мне? - переспросил он тихо.  
\- Конечно, - сказал Риннельдор. - это подарок. Твой отец разрешил мне обратиться к кузнецам и я выковал для тебя этот кинжал. Клинок вышел неплохо, - скромно добавил нолдо, и, вытащив кинжал из ножен и полюбовавшись неярким сиянием безупречно гладкого лезвия, оглянулся, нельзя ли опробовать его на чем-нибудь. Недалеко от них лежал ствол старой березы, подломившейся от старости и упавшей во время июльской грозы. Риннельдор, подойдя к опавшему дереву, размахнулся и почти без усилий вогнал клинок в древесину по самую рукоять. Потом, с трудом вытащив его, кузнец вложил кинжал в ножны и протянул принцу, замершему в изумлении.  
Ладошки Леголаса чуть дрожали, когда Риннельдор передал ему клинок. Мальчик вцепился в него так, словно опасался, что подарок вот-вот отнимут. Кинжал явно был слишком тяжел для его рук, но принц отважно вновь обнажил клинок и поднял его перед глазами.   
\- Какой красивый,- проговорил он завороженно,- ты сам его сделал? Для меня?  
\- Для тебя, - кивнул Риннельдор. - назови его. У настоящего оружия должно быть имя.  
Несколько секунд Леголас молчал, разглядывая кинжал, и на лице его было такое выражение, будто мальчик уже в красках воображал, как впервые пустит его в ход - не для того, чтобы проткнуть березовый ствол, а в настоящем бою.  
\- Ривровал,- проговорил он без тени сомнения,- Крыло зимы.  
\- Крыло Зимы, - повторил про себя Риннельдор. - лед, пронзающий плоть, как холод за дверью ночи. - Красивое имя, - негромко сказал нолдо, - но очень суровое.  
Леголас улыбнулся ему и тряхнул светлой головой.  
\- Из нас двоих пусть пока он будет суровым,- ответил он беззаботно,- к тому же зима не всегда бывает такой. Пойдем, я покажу тебе - лесное озеро ночью замерзло, и теперь можно смотреть, как рыбы плавают подо льдом!


	10. Декабрь

Отец!  
Я давно не писала тебе и, думаю, ты знаешь, почему. Я не могла найти слов, чтобы снова заговорить с тобой, хоть и сказала, что прощать мне нечего. Правда же в том, что я не могу перестать думать о том, что ты рассказал мне. Теперь, когда мне известно, что сердца не всегда связываются навек, я не знаю, что думать. Вдруг и мой супруг однажды поймет, что больше не хочет быть со мной, что совершил ошибку? Я не знаю, как быть. Теперь мне кажется, я и вовсе ничего не знаю о мире, в который вот-вот принесу новые жизни. Ты помнишь, раньше, когда мне бывало страшно, я всегда могла найти утешение у тебя в объятиях? Мы пережили так много вместе, и я всегда была уверена, что, проснувшись от дурного сна или испугавшись ночной тени, я всегда смогу спрятаться в твоих руках. И теперь, когда все вокруг опутано сомнениями, как ветви паутиной, мне хотелось бы снова сделать так, как я делала в детстве. 

 

Дитя мое!  
Я не стану вновь говорить, что не хотел делиться с тобой своей тайной, но раз уж этого уже не исправить, скажу тебе одно - ты ошибаешься. Я говорил тебе, что сердце мое не менялось, и ошибка была в другом. Я оставил того, кого любил, и даже после этого мой жизненный путь вывел меня к нему вновь. Тебе же не о чем волноваться. Твой супруг любил тебя с того самого дня, как увидел - он говорил мне об этом сам, и я ему верю. Так что, что бы ни случилось, ему не грозит повторение моей ошибки, вы связаны навек, и я рад, что отдал тебя в такие надежные руки.   
Что же до прочего, то одной вещи ни мне, ни тебе, ни кому бы то ни было никогда не изменить - ты моя дочь, и связь между нами разорвать невозможно. Ты уже не та малышка, которую я держал на руках, но если я нужен тебе, я всегда буду рядом. Тайн между нами больше не осталось, и теперь, буде на то твоя воля, я смогу приехать в Имладрис, когда пожелаешь.   
Я так боялся, что ты больше не захочешь говорить со мной, но твое письмо было для меня глотком воздуха.


	11. Январь

***  
Элендур обходил Белую Цитадель Минас-Анора. Он любил это время - вечер, все дела завершены, можно подняться на внешнюю галерею и посмотреть на город, живущий обычной вечерней жизнью. Солнце раскрашивает розовым и багряным белые стены домов, широкая лента Андуина вдали сияет отраженным светом, а темно-синее небо над Пепельными горами словно напоминает о прошлом. Эта долина стала свидетелем славных битв и вот она вновь полна жизнью и весельем. Слышатся голоса горожан, лай собак, стук молотков припозднившихся строителей. Скоро минет год с тех пор, как войска Элендура ушили на войну. Немногие вернулись - но те, кто вернулись, могут, наконец, забыть тревоги.  
Все, кроме Исилдура. При мысли о своем отце Элендур вздохнул. На протяжении дня он старался не думать об этом - ни о том, что говорили посланцы Элронда, ни о печальных глазах Нириэль, которая, конечно, не решалась сказать сыновьям о том, что с их отцом что-то не так. Впрочем, они и сами это знали. Но когда солнце опускалось за склон Миндоллуина, Элендур не мог не думать о будущем. И он хотел поговорить об этом с королем. Сам Исилдур, его младшие дети и супруга оставались в Гондоре и, кажется, не собирались в Арнор. Но кто будет править в Аннуминасе? И как быть с Менельдилом, сыном Анариона? Элендур помнил слова отца о том, что Менельдилу достанется трон Гондора, а ему самому, Элендуру - трон Арнора. Но время идет, король не вспоминает об этом и трон Аннуминаса пустует. Не настал ли час воинам Арнора вернуться домой, во главе с тем, кто будет править Северным королевством?  
Проследив, как последние отблески заката гаснут и как сумерки опускаются на широкую долину Андуина, Элендур направился в покои Исилдура.  
Исилдур дни проводил за государственными делами - по его велению началось строительство новых крепостных стен, он велел возводить Палаты Врачевания и здание, в котором хотел устроить хранилище для книг и свитков - и за всеми этими заботами он казался таким, каким был обычно, но стоило ночной тени накрыть город, Король уходил в свои покои, в которые давно уже не допускал никого, даже супругу, или слонялся по внутреннему двору рядом с ростком Белого древа. Казалось, какие-то тяжкие думы владели им, тревоги, из которых он не видел выхода, но делиться с кем бы то ни было Исилдур не спешил, и даже самые близкие оставались в неведении. Элендуру Король доверял больше всех прочих, но и с ним он разговаривал сухо и скупо, и когда принц явился в его покои, Исилдур, хоть и позволил ему войти, но не поднял глаз от большого фолианта, страницы которого он исписывал четким убористым почерком.  
Элендур некоторое время ждал, пока король оторвется от дел и посмотрит на него. Не дождавшись, он заговорил сам и задал вопрос, который беспокоил его уже давно: когда король Арнора и его войско вернутся в Аннуминас?  
Исилдур отложил перо и поднял на сына взгляд, и на мог Элендуру показалось, что глаза отца обратились черными провалами, но наваждение тут же прошло, и Исилдур устало покачал головой.  
\- Прости меня,- сказал он тихо и медленно, словно с трудом говорил после долгой болезни или тяжелого сна,- подойди, сын мой,- и Исилдур протянул к нему руку. Пальцы его иссохли, и ладонь была похожа на ладонь глубокого старца - худая и цепкая, как лапа ворона.  
Элендур подошел, с тревогой глядя на отца. Что сталось с воином в расцвете сил? Элендур пожал протянутую руку и с ужасом ощутил, как легка и суха протянутая длань.   
\- Что с тобой? - воскликнул он. - Ты болен, отец?  
\- Не я,- ответил Исилдур,- это мира вокруг коснулась скверна, и теперь он умирает. И, кажется, только мне дано видеть это. Посмотри,- рука его протянулась к груди, Исилдур мгновение помедлил, будто усомнившись - пальцы его дрогнули, но наконец он извлек из-за ворота цепь, на которой висело кольцо, тускло мерцавшее в желтом свете свечей,- взгляни на него, сын мой,- Исилдур снял цепь через голову и осторожно, бережно, как выпавшего из гнезда птенца, опустил кольцо на страницу фолианта, огладил его пальцами, не отрывая взгляда от золотого изгиба,- вот она, наша реликвия, наши истинное Око, с помощью которого я вижу всех в этом мире насквозь.  
Элендур вдруг ощутил, как тихо в королевских покоях. Только он, Исилдур и Кольцо - вот и все, кто бодрствуют в Гондоре. Кольцо чуть заметно светилось, кажется, на нем проступали огненно-красные знаки, такие тонкие, что разглядеть их было невозможно. Элендур протянул руку, чтобы посмотреть поближе.  
Исилдур накрыл кольцо ладонью, отгораживая его от пальцев Элендура прежде, чем тот успел его коснуться. Отблеск алых рун, казалось, мелькнул в глазах короля.  
\- Я видел, что творится в сердцах тех, кто носит другие волшебные кольца,- продолжал Исилдур тихо,- Я знаю, что одна слишком погружена в собственную скорбь, чтобы обращать внимание на горести этого мира. Взор другого же вечно устремлен на Запад, где упокоилась душа того, кто вел в бой армию эльфов. И лишь последний наблюдает, прислушивается и ждет...- Король болезненно усмехнулся.  
\- Ты видишь сердца эльфов? - воскликнул Элендур. Он отступил на шаг, воззрившись на отца. - Но должно ли людям владеть такой силой? И... не обман ли это? - выговорил Элендур, осторожно.  
\- Обман? - повторил Исилдур,- обман? - он усмехнулся,- а не затем ли присылал Владыка Элронд гонцов в мой дом, чтобы обмануть сердце моего сына? - Король поднялся на ноги, и теперь смотрел на Элендура пристально и прямо,- о чем был тот разговор, не расскажешь ли мне, мой наследник?  
\- Охотно! - Воскликнул Элендур, глядя королю прямо в глаза. - Владыка Элронд присылал гонцов, чтобы предупредить об опасности. Гвэрин сказал мне, что в кольце врага скрывается темная сила. Я не хотел ему верить, но теперь вижу, что кольцо плохо влияет на тебя. Откажись от него, отец! Зачем тебе знать сердца эльфов? Не лучше ли править сердцами людей, тех, что верны тебе, тех, кто любит тебя и беспокоится о тебе?  
Пальцы Исилдура царапнули по шершавому пергаменту, словно кольцо обожгло ему ладонь. Он покачал головой.  
\- Тебе еще многому предстоит научиться, прежде, чем ты взойдешь на престол, сын мой,- сказал он почти миролюбиво - с улыбкой, какой улыбался Элронду, когда тот предложил сразиться за сокровище Врага,- собирай воинов Арнора. Они отправятся в начале весны, под твоим командованием. До этого же мне нужно завершить одно важное дело.  
Элендур глядел на отца, не веря, что ему удалось убедить Исилдура. Но как хотелось бы верить!  
\- Под моим командованием? - уточнил он. - Значит ли это, что я стану королем Арнора?  
Исилдур кивнул.  
\- Ты знаешь, как важно для нас держать позиции на Севере, по ту сторону гор. И лишь тебе я могу доверить это, - он вновь улыбнулся, и сейчас снова был поход на себя прежнего.  
\- Спасибо тебе, отец! - Торжественно ответил Элендур и поклонился. - Я не подведу. Королевство Арнора и Гондора станет тем, чем должен был быть Нуменор - домом и оплотом всех людей Средиземья!  
\- Да будет так, - отозвался Исилдур. Он снова поднял цепочку с кольцом и сжал его в ладони. Свободной же рукой он похлопал сына по плечу, - мои надежды связаны с тобой, сын мой, - проговорил он мягко, - не разочаруй меня.  
\- Пусть Эру Изначальный даст мне силы и мудрость, - ответил Элендур, как принято было отвечать в Нуменоре до того, как Землю Дара охватило затмение.  
Поклонившись, Элендур покинул королевские покои. Над Минас-Анором поднялась полная красная луна.


	12. Февраль

О, отец!  
После нашего разговора я была растеряна и напугана, но, как и обещала, я не держу на тебя зла. Мы все совершаем ошибки, и, пусть твоя для меня непостижима, она не изменит того, что ты мой отец, и я не хочу отворачиваться от тебя.  
Имладрис сейчас погрузился в безмолвие и ожидание. Здесь впервые за многие годы выпал настоящий снег. Я не выхожу дальше дворцового сада - ведь даже такое путешествие становится для меня все сложнее - но мне нравится слышать, как чуть похрустывает под ногами только что выпавший снег. Элронд не устает говорить мне, как мне к лицу зима, и как я хороша сейчас - конечно, не хотелось бы уличать его во лжи, но в лести его легко заподозрить. Моя жизнь полна приятными хлопотами, но вместе с тем меня терзает тревога. Иногда я просыпаюсь среди ночи от странного чувства - будто на всех нас надвигается большая беда. Я ищу утешения в объятиях мужа, но мой страх лишь стихает, но не проходит окончательно. Может быть, это пустое беспокойство, но я не могу от него избавиться, как ни стараюсь. 

 

Моя милая девочка,  
Твои тревоги можно понять. До рождения твоих сыновей осталось совсем мало времени, и все волнения исчезнут, когда ты впервые увидишь их. Как я хотел бы быть с тобой рядом в этот момент, но думаю, это время для вас четверых, и мне там не будет места - я обещаю приехать позже.   
Что же до зимы, то Элронд прав - она всегда была к лицу тебе. В ночь, когда ты родилась, на Эрегион обрушился такой снегопад, какого не видывали до этого. Но на утро, когда я взял тебя на руки, снег прекратился, и равнина за окнами была вся словно из чистейшего жемчуга и серебра. Я никогда не забуду тот день, сколько бы тысячелетий ни прошло.   
Я прошу тебя - не тревожься. Я с тобой в моих мыслях, и ты тоже вспоминай обо мне, если тебе вновь станет страшно. 

 

Милый отец,  
Мои тревоги не связаны с рождением моих детей или с тем даже, что ты рассказал мне. Это что-то иное, что-то, на что я не могу повлиять, что я не могу даже постичь. Хотя, может быть, все дело в том, что у меня слишком много свободного времени. Я почти весь день провожу в своих покоях, и, хоть Элронд и старается не оставлять меня одну, он все же не может сидеть подле меня постоянно. Может быть, изнывая от скуки, я и придумала себе повод для страхов и сомнений. Сыновьям становится тесно внутри, и я надеюсь, что ты прав, и когда они родятся, я забуду обо всем, что меня тревожит. Я пою им, если они не дают мне заснуть, как ты пел мне, когда я была совсем крохой.  
Прошу, приезжай, когда они появятся на свет - а это случится уже скоро.


	13. Март

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение следует)

е стоило снова впускать его, давать и ему, и себе эту жестокую поблажку. Три дня на самом исходе зимы, когда ветер уже становился теплее и мягче, а в белом покрывале снега появлялись черные прорехи. Когда лес, еще не проснувшийся, но уже настороженный и чуткий, дышал предвкушением весны, но сама она еще не пришла, лишь кокетливо подразнила своим отблеском в пробуждающихся ручьях.   
Может быть, стоило сохранить твердость и не позволять ему приезжать... но Трандуил знал, что не смог бы так поступить, и лгать себе на этот счет было бессмысленно. И когда Серебряный владыка явился пред его очи впервые после года разлуки, Лесной король мгновенно забыл обо всех сомнениях.  
Три дня они снова были единым целым. Одним сердцем, одним дыханием, одной душой, и тела их сплетались в жарком танце, словно хотели тоже слиться в одно. А потом, оторвавшись друг от друга, они рука об руку ходили между все еще спящих деревьев, и Трандуил касанием ладони пробуждал их ото сна. Двое Владык сбросили тяжесть прожитых тысячелетий, как деревья сбрасывали зимнее оцепенение, и теперь словно вновь были юны и невинны - но лишь до тех пор, как вновь в полумраке королевских покоев не сливались в отчаянно крепких объятиях.   
И по прошествии дней, когда настала пора Келеборну вновь уезжать, Трандуил боялся, что откажется от собственного решения, и просто не отпустит его. И стоило владыке скрыться из вида, король снова остался будто бы один посреди вечной зимы. Он прожил в этом оцепенении целый год - похожий на одно из тех деревьев, что сейчас сбрасывали сонную изморозь с пробуждающихся ветвей. С той лишь разницей, что проснуться вновь ему предстояло лишь в следующем году. 

***  
Последние несколько дней она почти не покидала своих покоев – в этом просто не было необходимости. Все ее естество стремилось к тому, чтобы окружить себя теплым коконом из знакомых ароматов и ощущений, устроить гнездо, в котором предстояло появиться на свет ее сыновьям. Элронд почти не отходил от Келебриан, а если и уходил, оставлял что-то, что хранило его запах.   
Утром, когда первый по-настоящему весенний солнечный луч пробился сквозь плотные занавеси в ее покоях, Келебриан, открыв глаза, взглянула на Элронда, который, кажется, и вовсе не ложился, проведя всю ночь подле нее.  
\- Я хочу выйти в сад,- сказала она негромко.  
\- Конечно, любимая, - ответил Элронд. - Пойдем.  
Они спустилась по широким ступеням, Келебриан куталась в теплый плащ. И едва они ступили на звенящую от последнего утреннего мороза тропу, ее охватила странная тревога, такая знакомая, но почти забытая за прошедшие несколько недель. Она не подавала вида - лишь сильнее вцепилась в ладонь супруга. Келебриан шла так быстро, как только могла – ноги сами несли ее. Тяжелые ветви, посеребренные инеем, тянулись к ней, цеплялись за плечи, словно хотели ее удержать, но она решительно шагала вперед, пока они не вышли на смотровую площадку, выходившую на восток. Пронзительный ветер подхватил волосы, но Келебриан не ощущала холода. Она, прильнув к Элронду, вглядывалась в светлое утреннее небо – оттуда, с юго-востока, что-то приближалось. Она чувствовала опасность, как звери чуют грозу. За ясным горизонтом, за смутными туманами, за грядою гор росло и пульсировало нечто настолько страшное, что и представить было нельзя. Келебриан, не разжимая объятий, подалась вперед, словно хотела взлететь над равниной и понестись туда, откуда надвигалось неведомое зло, задержать его, не дать прорваться нарыву, не дать тьме вылиться в мир.   
\- Элаэ,- прошептала она, не зная, как сказать ему о той тревоге, что угнездилась в ее душе.  
Элронд лишь обнял ее крепче, прошептав на ухо слова любви. Он чувствовал тревогу, охватившую Тилли, и он знал ее причину. Исилдур, надев на палец Кольцо врага, стремится мыслью к ним. Он желает зла - немного же времени потребовалось, чтобы поработить этот гордый дух! Быть может, Исилдур спешит в Эрегион, чтобы объявить эльфам войну? Быть может, он скачет в Лориэн, чтобы потребовать себе кольца квенди и их земли? Пусть так! Эльфы готовы сразиться за то, что принадлежит им - даже если сражаться придется с людьми. По-прежнему бодрствует стража на границах, по прежнему метки лучники галадрим и по-прежнему храбры и искусны воины Имладриса.   
Решительным движением Элронд снял с пальца кольцо:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Тилли, - проговорил он. - Я с тобой, единственная моя. Не бойся.  
Но ее, кажется, это ничуть не успокоило. Она взглянула в глаза Элронду, потом снова метнулась взором за горизонт.   
Тилли хотела сказать еще что-то, будто наконец подобрала верные слова, но неожиданно все ее тело в руках супруга вздрогнуло и напряглось, она ахнула и широко распахнутыми испуганными глазами вновь посмотрела на него.  
\- Время? - спросил Элронд дрогнувшим голосом. - Ты готова? - Сам он, видевший в этой жизни, кажется, все, не был готов и боялся, что что-то пойдет не так.  
Тилли растерянно моргнула, но, кивнув, вдруг ободряюще улыбнулась.  
\- Если ты будешь волноваться, любовь моя, то на кого же мне опираться?- Она сжала его руку,- ты ведь не оставишь меня?  
\- Конечно нет! - воскликнул Элронд. - Пойдем наверх.

***  
\- Посмотри! Посмотри на меня! - мальчик повис на ветке, цепляясь за нее ногами. Трандуил поднял глаза на него, устало махнул рукой. Леголас, кажется, наслаждался каждой секундой - отец впервые за несколько месяцев взял его с собой на охоту. Обычно с юным принцем возиться приходилось Риннельдору, который за год, проведенный в Ласгалене, стал не просто своим для нандор - он стал лучшим и единственным другом маленького наследника, и Трандуила это вполне устраивало. Детей, кроме Леголаса, у лесных эльфов не рождалось уже несколько десятилетий, и Риннельдор был единственным, кто готов был возиться с мальчиком. Но время от времени Трандуил все же вспоминал о малыше. Когда Келеборн, набравшись смелости, все же спросил его, откуда взялся ребенок, Трандуил ответил ему правду - маленького сироту он нашел на юго-западной границе леса, откуда незадолго до войны пришли вести о нападении орков. Трандуил - тогда еще принц Ласгалена - прибыл со своим отрядом слишком поздно - дома в приграничном поселении были разграблены, а все жители - убиты. Вернее - почти все. Обходя жилище за жилищем и находя все новых мертвецов, Трандуил услышал в одном из домов тихий плач. Сперва он не мог понять, откуда он доносится, но потом догадался заглянуть в большой ящик в дальней части дома. Судя по всему, слыша приближение врагов, напуганная мать, чье изуродованное тело было повешено на ветвь дерева, на котором располагался дом, спрятала своего ребенка, надеясь спасти, и надежда ее оправдалась.  
Трандуил хотел позвать своих спутников, чтобы они забрали ребенка, но тот, все это время заходившийся жалобным плачем, вдруг замолчал и посмотрел на короля большими голубыми глазами. И на сердце, которое много столетий Трандуил считал мертвым, вновь появились робкие весенние листья.   
Леголасом принц назвал его – Зеленым листом, уверовав вдруг, что в этом мальчике вновь возродится его надежда на то, что за зимой всегда приходит весна, и голые ветви вновь покроются листвой.   
Сам Леголас понятия не имел, откуда он появился, и никто из нандор не собирался ему об этом рассказывать. Он был сыном Трандуила – и спорить с этим никто не стал бы. Сам король, возможно, был не слишком хорошим отцом, но Леголас рос беззаботным, чистым и светлым, как первый по-настоящему теплый весенний луч солнца.   
\- Не упади, мой маленький листок,- предостерег его Трандуил скорее по привычке – он знал, мальчик, ловкий и юркий, как дикий зверек, ни за что не сорвется – лес был его родным домом, его стихией, он был одним из листков в его зеленой кроне, лес был Леголасу больше отцом, чем Трандуил.   
Леголас перехватил ветку руками, прыгнул, приземлился на темной прогалине рядом с Трандуилом и рассмеялся. Король подошел к нему и присел рядом с ним, чтобы глаза его оказались на одном уровне с глазами малыша.   
\- Когда-нибудь,- проговорил Трандуил тихо, но очень серьезно,- весь этот лес будет твоим. Ты станешь великим королем, мой мальчик, потому что уже сейчас каждый листик, каждая ветка, каждая капля росы в Ласгалене любит тебя.   
\- А ты? – взгляд голубых глаз стал вдруг непривычно серьезным. И Трандуил, открыв было рот, чтобы ответить, замер. На него словно повеяло зимним холодом – в лесу, хоть и очень далеко, что-то двигалось. Что-то темное и незнакомое, что-то чуждое и опасное. Король выпрямился и прислушался. Ничего – то, что он почувствовал, находилось слишком далеко, но будто сами ветви деревьев нашептали ему о его приближении. То был зверь, которого эти места прежде не знали, и Трандуил знал, чего лес хочет от него – своего короля.   
\- Как ты думаешь, малыш,- как мог беззаботно проговорил король,- ты сможешь сам добраться до дворца? Если добежишь меньше, чем за час, обещаю – завтра мы сходим на настоящую охоту, где я сам выберу для тебя дичь.  
\- И позволишь убить ее? – глаза мальчика загорелись азартом. Трандуил, которого такая страсть Леголаса к убийству животных обычно настораживала, на этот раз с готовностью кивнул.  
\- Конечно. Ты сможешь испытать свои новые стрелы!  
В следующий миг Леголаса рядом с ним уже не было – маленькая светлая фигурка скрылась в ветвях. Трандуил же, закрыв глаза, прислушался к шепоту деревьев, принюхался к ветру. Странное существо двигалось на юго-западе – ровно в том направлении, где шесть лет назад Трандуил нашел Леголаса.

***  
Они медленно поднялись по лестнице. Элронд сделал знак двум нисси, которые должны были присутствовать и помогать, при необходимости. В комнате Келебриан открыли окна, поставили воду в серебряном котелке на огонь. Элронд, взяв супругу за руку, запел. Он пел о том, как серым утром на берегу моря встретились два сердца, о том, как родилась любовь, о том, как много лет пришлось ждать им, когда мир наступит в Средиземье. Солнце и ветер, звезды и небо, деревья и травы - вот что встретит сыновей Келебриан и Элронда! Придите, юные эльфы, придите в мир, созданный для вас! Послушайте, долина Имладриса замерла в ожидании! Посмотрите, зима уходит и приходит весна! Зеленые травы покроют холмы, и желтые лютики расцветут на лугах, и розовые лепестки яблонь будут кружиться, опадая, когда придет лето. Мир ждет вас, Элладан и Элрохир! Добро пожаловать!  
Келебриан всю силу своей души направила на то, чтобы сосредоточиться на голосе Элронда, следовать ему, пропустить сквозь себя и сделать так, чтобы сыновья ее тоже услышали этот зов и явились в мир, ждущий их с нетерпением.  
Но все было тщетно - дело было не в боли и не в страхе перед испытанием рождения - к ним Келебриан была готова давно, но тревога, охватившая ее там, в морозном саду, не отпускала княгиню. Тьма все еще была здесь – не в углах ее спальни, не в опущенных шторах, но там, за пределами Последнего Домашнего Приюта, и эти стены не могли защитить от нее.  
Келебриан сильнее сжала руку Элронда.  
\- Темно,- прошептала она, - так темно...  
Элронд сжал руку супруги. Оглянулся на нисси в ожидании знака - но они не знали, в чем дело. "Так не должно быть", - прошептала Ниитиль, - "Рождение - это свет!". Элронд положил другую руку на лоб супруги. "Келебриан! Тут светло, любимая!" - воскликнул он.  
Келебриан, борясь с наступающим мраком, вдруг запела сама - негромко, чуть срывающимся голосом, но песня ее звучала с каждым мгновением все уверенней, заставляя просветлеть ее взор и светочам в ней разгореться ярче.  
Элронд, подхватив мотив, пел вместе с ней - ощущая, как Элрохир, старший из сыновей, откликнулся на их призыв. И ветер за окном вдруг стих и нисси, сидящие по обе стороны от ложа, улыбнулись.

***  
Он не видел тропы под ногами, и, когда она кончилась, одним прыжком взлетел на ветку дерева и продолжил путь. Трандуила вели не зрение, не слух и даже не чутье, а какое-то иное чувство, тоньше и вернее всех прочих. Он не видел, что за цель его вела, куда уводил его лес, он не мог проникнуть внутренним взором за пелену темноты, и в сердце короля вместе с решимостью зарождался страх. Это не было погоней за дичью, не было похоже на его обычную охоту. Лес вел его, как всегда, но в этот раз это была погоня за выживанием, словно не он преследовал зверя, а зверь гнался за ним.   
Замерев на одной из ветвей, Трандуил прислушался. Он оправил верный лук на плече и позволил ветру обнять себя, окутать холодным одеялом лесных запахов. Неподалеку сквозь заросли кустов прошел матерый олень, за ним, припадая к земле, крался волк, голодный после зимы, но это были просто звери – жители леса, Ласгален вел короля не к ним. То, что ждало его, было дальше, и Трандуил, перепрыгнув с ветки на ветку, двинулся вперед.   
Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, не ведал усталости – лес сам, казалось, нес его, подталкивал, гнал, но завеса тьмы была все также непроницаема. Трандуил хотел развернуться, убежать прочь, пусть это и была бы возмутительная трусость – чего ему бояться, пока вокруг него стояли сторожами знакомые деревья, пока он все еще был в Ласгалене? Но не то что развернуться – даже замедлить ход он не мог.   
Вот он уже в том самом поселении, разграбленном годы назад – дома оставались необитаемыми, и стали словно частями тех деревьев, на которых были построены, вросли в них, почти растворились. Трандуил замер у того дома, где нашел Леголаса, будто на последнем рубеже, уверенный, что еще один шаг – и отступить будет слишком поздно. Он взметнул взгляд вверх, к обветшалому дому, но невидимая сила толкнула короля в спину. Он крепче сжал лук и сделал еще один шаг.   
Оно было там – за зыбкой границей речного берега. Трандуил, прильнув к ветви, заложил стрелу на тетиву. Он все еще не видел того, за кем охотился, но теперь чувствовал его очень отчетливо – это был сгусток темноты, какой прежде Лесной король никогда не встречал. На мгновение им овладела паника – существо перед ним было слишком сильно, слишком могущественно. И что мог он, охотник с обычным луком, сделать с ним, пока оно не набросилось на самого Трандуила и не уничтожило его?  
Его пальцы сами натянули тетиву. Ветви ободряюще зашептали вокруг, еще мгновение, один удар сердца, и стрела со свистом рассекла вечерний воздух. 

***  
Их первый сын родился, когда солнце коснулось горизонта на западе, выплеснув багровую краску на синее полотно небес. Келебриан с шумным вздохом откинулась на подушки.  
Но второй сын не дал ей отдохнуть– он появился несколькими минутами позднее, и когда его плач огласил покои, Келебриан почувствовала, что узел темноты, затянувшийся где-то вдали, наконец-то был разрублен, и тревожная пелена, рассыпавшись, пала.  
Элронд держал на руках первенца - маленький Элрохир смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами, голубыми и ясными, как небо весенним утром. Тилли держала на руках Элладана, улыбаясь, забыв обо всех пережитых страхах.   
\- Теперь мы с тобой родители, Келебриан, - с глупой улыбкой проговорил Элронд.

***  
Темный сгусток у берега реки вдруг раскололся, рассыпался, как слишком рыхлый ком снега, сорвавшийся с ветки. Трандуил подавил удивленный возглас – в прибрежном иле, пронзенный стрелой из королевского колчана, лежал Исилдур, сын Элендила, король людей Запада. 

***  
Риннельдор сидел на берегу Эриндуина, наблюдая за тем, как весело журчит вода, вырываясь из тоннеля под королевским домом. Река радовалась наступающей весне, как радовались ей деревья вокруг и птицы, щебечущие в ветвях. С удивлением Риннельдор услышал, как кто-то несется ко дворцу, словно спеша с неотложной вестью. Это был Леголас - он бежал со всех ног, запыхавшись, и в последний момент затормозил перед дверью - лишь чуть-чуть коснувшись ее руками.  
\- Успел!- воскликнул маленький принц звонко, - успел!  
Он победно развернулся и тут же заметил Риннельдора, улыбнулся ему широко и радостно.  
\- Я успел!- похвастался он, - и теперь папа позволит мне застрелить мою собственную дичь! Он так и сказал, представляешь! - Глаза его сияли, щеки раскраснелись от долгого бега, и мальчик весь был будто соткан из первых теплых лучей весны.   
\- Молодец! - похвалил Риннельдор, невольно заражаясь весельем маленького принца - хоть в самом деле, стоит ли так радоваться возможности кого-то подстрелить? Впрочем, может быть, охота еще разочарует Леголаса. - А я вот смотрю на реку, - продолжил нолдо, задумчиво. - Знаешь, река остается все той же, а вода утекает и никогда не возвращается вновь. Не так ли и звери в лесу, и люди, и эльфы?  
Леголас подошел к нему, заглянул в речной поток, нагнувшись вперед, с таким видом, словно надеялся увидеть в течении воды зверей, людей и эльфов, утекающих вместе с ней. Потом, выпрямившись, Леголас покачал головой.  
\- Это река все такая же, какой я ее видел всегда, - сообщил он, - а остальные - не знаю... о чем ты?  
\- Я просто задумался, - ответил Риннельдор. - Но это неважно. Может, сыграем в шишки?  
Леголас хитро улыбнулся - с тех пор, как они с Риннельдором играли в последний раз - еще до прихода зимы - мальчик успел поднатореть в этой игре, старательно упражняясь, когда его оставляли предоставленным самому себе.  
\- Ладно, - согласился он покладисто, - только на этот раз кидай повыше!  
Он поправил лук на плече - Леголас не выходил в лес без него, и на этот раз это было уже совсем иное оружие, чем в прошлый - больше и туже, а в маленьком колчане ждали своего часа почти настоящие стрелы - по всему было видно, что король Трандуил прислушался-таки к просьбе. Риннельдор, подняв с земли большую сосновую шишку, размахнулся и подбросил ее высоко-высоко, выше древесных крон.  
Леголас вскинул лук, совсем как взрослый стрелок - он много времени провел, наблюдая за лучниками-нандор, а иногда, когда выпадал случай - и за отцом, и теперь подражал их движениям. Тонкая стрела взметнулась вверх и на лету безошибочно вонзилась в шишку, которая уже начала обратный путь к земле.  
\- Еще!- крикнул мальчик.  
Риннельдор, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как стрела попадает в цель, замешкался, потом долго искал шишку, наконец, нашел еще одну и подбросил. Затем сразу подобрал несколько шишек, готовясь бросить и их.  
Леголас стрелял навскидку, не медля и не прерываясь. Когда в воздух полетели две шишки одна за другой, он легко попал в обе почти без паузы, успевая выхватить стрелу из колчана за долю мгновения.  
Риннельдор подбросил в воздух десяток шишек, так быстро, как только мог, и Леголас сбил их все.  
\- Да ты - настоящий лучник, Леголас! - воскликнул нолдо. - Поздравляю!  
Леголас гордо тряхнул белокурой головой.  
\- Я буду охотником!- серьезно заявил он, - и стрелы мои будут бить без промаха, как у моего папы.  
\- Конечно, - серьезно кивнул Риннельдор, - принц Леголас, охотник из Ласгалена! Ты поразишь любую цель.  
Дождь ронял тяжелые жемчужные слезы. Лес дышал тишиной, какая бывает только на изломе весны, когда последние осколки минувшей зимы чернеют и исчезают бесследно, обращаясь журчаньем ручьев.   
В Лесное царство приходила весна, и молодые ярко-зеленые листья, омытые свежей росой, блестели упоительной новизной.


End file.
